Bass Ackward
by XHey Pretty BabyX
Summary: Basketball is over and thanks to Larissa Kiki and Jimmie are starring in the Musical while dealing with their own dramas. Can Kiki tell Jimmie how she feels? What about when West High tries to get her to transfer? Sequel to Downside Up
1. She Shoots

There was one minute left in the game, and the Ball was on the wrong side of the court. It was roughly eighty four feet from where the Wild cats needed it. Donny stole the ball and passed it to Jimmie, who looked around helplessly before passing it to Kiki, who was slightly closer. With thirty seconds to go she didn't have a lot of time to think about it. She had just recently been okay'd by the doctor to play and since then she'd been desperate to prove she deserved her starting spot. She pulled her arm back and she flung the ball. Everyone watched in silence as it arched through the air, eighty four feet became eighty, then seventy, sixty, fifty, fourty, thirty, twenty, ten... Swish! After a moment of stunned silence Larissa jumped up and screamed. The wildcats had just won the championship.

After her scream the room virtually exploded. Jimmie ran at Kiki and spun her around as everyone closed in on them, cheering in disbelief. Just moments before they were down by two points and now they had won.

"Party at Coach Bolton's!" Matt Ross yelled as he rode on the back of Kyle McCall, the two tall boys combined to make a figure nearly eight feet tall and when McCall stumbled it sent both of them falling fast first into the shiny floor of the gym. Neither cared, jumping back up, still cheering.

An hour later everyone finally made it to the Boltons' residence.

"I don't believe it Keeks, that was incredibly." Larissa Mickowitz gushed as the two friends moved back and forth on the swings.

"I don't believe it either. I mean, I knew it was possible, but I didn't think I could do it." Kiki Evans agreed. She'd had a pretty hard year, between joining the guys basketball team, getting the crap beat out of her and continually having to insist she didn't have a crush on Jimmie 'the Rocket' Zara.

"We're glad you did!" Donny Dion and Jimmie danced their way over. The music was blaring and really the only way you could speak without shouted was to move to the edges of the yard, like to the swings. "Hey Babe." Donny grinned at Larissa. Jimmie and Kiki gagged. It was weird, seeing their best friends dating. Though if you asked Kiki she'd insist Larissa wasn't her best friend it was painfully obvious to everyone, Kiki included that they were best friends.

"I'll go see if Coach has bleach." Jimmie sighed.

"For what?" Larissa asked.

"To burn out my eyes." Donny shoved his friend and the others laughed.

"Keiko!" Jessica, one of their other sort of friends, called from the trampoline.

"Don't call me Keiko!" Kiki yelled back.

"Come jump! It's fun!"

"I can't." Okay, so maybe the Doctor hadn't fully given the okay. He said she could, if she wanted to risk hurting herself worse, but Kiki had wanted to play the last game more than anything, and she figured she'd made it through the game, Trampolines were really pushing it. Jimmie looked at her suspiciously.

"You said you were fine." Kiki shrugged.

"I am. Watch." She turned upside down, doing a hand stand. She managed to even walk a it like that until she fell back into a back bend and had to push herself back up. "See peachy." She nodded. Jimmie gave her another glare but let it drop.

"Donny, let's go get the ladies something to drink." Jimmie suggested and they headed off. Kiki plopped back into the swing, noticing the smirk on Larissa's pale face.

"What?" She asked, rudely.

"It's just cute." Larissa cooed.

"What is?"

"How Jimmie is so protective of you. He's been watching you ever since the... accident." No one called it what it was, a bunch of sexist asshats beating her up to keep her from playing in the big Wildcats vs Hornets game. "And beating the snot out of Manning..."

"That was just stupid." Kiki interrupted. It was, Jimmie'd nearly gotten himself kicked out of the league for the rest of the year. Kiki ended up having to tell everyone that they had been the ones to jump her and there was a whole big mess that ended with them agreeing she'd drop the charges on the three boys if they dropped them against Jimmie.

"Yeah well, he was being Protective."

"He was being stupid."

"You know Kiki," Larissa chirped, jumping up. "For someone so smart you sure are dim." She nodded as Jimmie and Donny came back with the sodas. Larissa took a soda and Donny's arm, leading him into the throng of people partying. Jimmie took Larissa's empty swing and held out the can of off brand soda. She popped it open, then opened his. Jimmie had no nails, makin it nearly impossible for him to open cans unless he was in the mood to bleed. He took the can back and took three big glups, his head tilted back. Kiki watched as his Adams Apple bobbed with each drink. When he lowered his head he caught her staring.

"What?" He asked. Kiki looked away, taking a sip.

"Nothing, just... you'll get a stomach ache drinking like that." She covered, it was a bad cover, but it was better than 'I was watching your throat' and it sounded less Twilight-y. Yes, Kiki had read the series and like most other teenage girls she loved it, not that she let other people know that.

"Dude whatever." Jimmie laughed, getting up. He held out a hand, smiling at her. "Come on, there's a dance floor with our names on it." Kiki looked up at him as i he'd lost his mind.

"I don't dance." She said.

"You didn't dance, now you will." He yanked her up and practically dragged her to the dance floor. The two had to stop practically every ten seconds to say high to people or give high fives or say thanks to the compliments. Finally they made it to the middle of the dance floor and Jimmie kept his grip on her hand. "Come on Keeks, I won't let you go until you dance." He warned her. She sighed and started moving to the beat.

"You happy?" She asked.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Jimmie cheered, still dancing. His dancing was a bit irratic, jerky at times and smooth at others. He was okay, but it was obvious he wasn't going t be getting into any dance crews in the near future.

"You're insane." Kiki laughed, shaking her head.

"But I'm awesome!" Jimmie argued doing a little spin. After about ten minutes Kiki got away and stood near the refreshments. She didn't even see Larissa until she was right next to her, getting a new soda.

"Told you, dim."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiki asked. Larissa just pressed her lips together and shrugged, walking off. "Larissa!"


	2. Two AM

**Squeesh over two thousand words yay me. Umm... Hope ya'll had a Merry Whatever. I for one had a fantastic Christmas, got just about everything I wanted plus a god daughter. So this chapter is dedicated to Fleur Elizabeth Samuels, born December 23rd, 2008.**

After the party Larissa went home with Kiki, ever since winter break, when Larissa had first spent a night with her Larissa had been dying to come back. Kiki never really thought about it, but yeah Evans' Estate was a beautiful place, bigger than any family of five would ever actually need, but they'd all just gotten use to it's size by now. Kiki parked in the garage and got out, heading for the door as Larissa dragged her duffel bag out of the back seat. Kiki pushed the door open and held it until Larissa got through, dropping her bag on the floor.

"Mom! Dad! Sharpay!" Kiki called, closing the door and hanging her keys on the hood.

"In here sweetie." Kiki made a face but headed for the sitting room, where Catherine and Vance sat with a few of their friends. One of the ladies were at the piano playing a tune.

"How'd the game go?" Vance asked his daughter.

"We won." Kiki grinned

"Oh Catherine, you didn't tell us your daughter was a cheerleader." Beth Von Horn said, looking up from her place on the ivory couch. Her skin was unnaturally tight, the result of a recent face lift.

"I'm not-"

"Yes well, More wine Beth?" Catherine stood, interrupting her daughter. Kiki frowned, she knew her mother wasn't fond of her daughter playing basketball, but she was under the impression Catherine had gotten use to it. She looked at Larissa.

"So... let's head on up." She said. "Night Mom, Dad, everyone." They headed down the hall towards the stairwell.

"What's with your mom?" Larissa asked.

"She's not thrilled with the idea of me playing basketball." Kiki shrugged, running up the stairs.

"Why not? You're popular doesn't that matter?"

"Hey Larissa, why don't you tell me about your date with Donny?" Kiki pushed open the door to her room and went to the bed. She hated hearing about Larissa and Donny's dates, mostly because they were always the same and Larissa would tell the stories over and over and over. However anything was better than talking about her mom not liking her coice of extra curricular acitivity. Larissa's eyes brightened and she launched into a detailed description of the Movie and dinner she and Donny went to. The only thing that ever changed about it was the movie they went to and the food they ordered, though often she ordered chicken and he got a burger. Kiki flopped onto the bed while Larissa talked and did what she always did when ever she was in Kiki's room. She looked through the three stuffed bookshelves, the fourth bookshelf was stuffed with DVDs and video games. Kiki had an x-box 360 that she rarely used. However it was something her parents got her and when they didn't know what to get her for christmas or her birthday they'd get her games or whatever. Recently, because they'd yet to realize the game system was doing nothing but collecting dust, her parents bought her Rock Band. So all the pieces to that were next to the shelves.

"So then Donny said-"

"See ya tomorrow bay-bee." Kiki finished along with her.

"Huh?"

"He says it everytime." The blonde stared at her bookshelf for a minute before getting up.

"No, last week he said-"

"See ya Bay-bee." She picked up one of the books and moved it, three to the right. "I know."

"Yeah well... you're neuratic." Larissa stuck her tongue out. Kiki looked at her for a moment before laughing.

"Wow that was sad." Kiki laughed, dropping back onto the bed. Larissa plopped down next to her and looked up at the ceiling.

"What time is it?" She asked, looking over at the clock over the television. It was nearly midnight. Coach didn't let people stay very late at the barbeques. They had stopped at a fast food place afterwards as well.

"Why do you ask questions that you can find the answer to yourself?" Kiki asked.

"Blah. Do you want to watch a movie?" Larissa asked, already rolling off the bed to go pick one out. Kiki's movie collection wasn't that great, but she had quite a few. Larissa picked out The Covenant and put it in the DVD player, laying back on Kiki's bed.

"Again?" Kiki quirked an eyebrow at her friend.

"This movie is like, a plethra of hot guys." Larissa shrugged.

"A Plethra?"

"Yeah, Like, a whole lot."

"Oh of course." Kiki rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the movie. It was a decent movie, that was why she bought it, but after seeing it for the third time in as many weeks, she was kind of burnt out on it. She ended up staring out at the stars. Kiki's room had a mini balcony, and french doors. Kiki loved it, even if her parents were nervous about it. She got caught up in looking for constellations and didn't even notice when the movie ended and Larissa started debating on who was cuter. Chace Crawford or Sebastian Stan. ((Chace thank you very much))

"Keeks." Kiki looked back over at Larissa.

"Huh?"

"Who's hotter Chace or Sebastian?" Larissa got up and went to the vanity. "I need to re-dye my hair."

"No you don't and... I don't know." Kiki rolled back off her bed and took the movie out and put it in the case. She was about to suggest they get some sleep when her cell phone rang. She picked it up off the bed and pressed the little green phone with her thumbnail. "What do you want Rocket Man?" She asked.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because Fall Out Boy still plays when you call."

"Better than Superbus."

"Shut up Zara. What do you want?" She heard laugh on the other side of the line and was tempted to hang up.

"Calm down LP. I just wanted to see if you were awake."

"Obviously I am. I'm hanging up now."

"Wait!" He called. She sighed and put the phone back to her ear.

"What?"

"Is it cool for Donny and I to come by? We can go swimming." Kiki took the phone away from her ear and stared at it, as if he could see her.

"It's two in the morning Zara."

"Yeah and your parents aren't home." It was true. Her parents had popped in to say they were going to head over to their friend's cabin and go skiing. it was very last minute, very Catherine and Vance Evans. They loved impromtu vacations.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm outside your house with Dion. Come on it'll be fun." Kiki sighed and nodded.

"Fine." She hung up the phone and looked at Larissa. "Find a swim suit. Jimmie and Donny are here." Kiki ran down the stairs to let them in and pointed them to the cabana room where they could change. She ran back up to her room and found Larissa going through drawers.

"What are you... Here." Kiki grabbed Larissa's wrist and led her to the closet, which was bigger than Kiki had ever wanted it. It was the size of some people's bedrooms. She went to the 'island' in the middle of the closet and yanked open a drawer revealing one pieces, a second yank pulled open a drawer of tankinis, bikinis and covers.

"Oh my gosh... can I move into your closet?" Larissa asked.

"Shut up and grab something." Kiki tossed a sarong as her friend. They changed, Larissa into a blue and green paisley patterned tankini and Kiki into a pale blue bikini and they hurried down to the pool, where they could already hear the boys. It was a beautiful night, considering it was late January. One of the upsides of living in New Mexico.

"Nice." Jimmie whistled as Larissa and Kiki walked out.

"Too nice for you." Kiki stuck her tonge out. Jimmie laughed, slidding out of his shoes.

"You guys should see Kiki's closet, it's amazing." Larissa gushed.

"Hey Larissa, bite me. It's not that great." Kiki insisted as she hurried up a small set of cobblestone stairs that led to the hot tub. The Evan's pool was sort of kidney (Or Lagoon) shaped except on one of the sides, where it was flat and a wall extended up. From the wall came two fountains spewing out water. on the other side of the wall was the hot tub, and if you got in the hot tub and climbed over the wall, which, while a good seven feet from the ground on the pool side, was only three on the hot tub side, you could jump into the pool, as Kiki was now. She stood on the wall and looked down at the other three, Larissa and Donny were sharing a pool floatie and hadn't noticed her, in their own world after the closet conversation. Jimmie was grinning up at her and nodding. She waited until the couple had floated closer to where she would land and dived in, cannonball style.

"Bonsai!" She shouted as she hit the water. The splash managed to overturn the floatie and dropped Larissa and Donny into the water. From dry land Jimmie watched and laughed, until Kiki hopped out of the water and pulled him in.

They swam and joked around for a while before finally getting out of the water at about three in the morning. They grabbed towels from the cabana and headed into the kitchen.

"So Kiki what are you going to make for us?" Jimmie asked. Kiki looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah right. I can't cook." She sat down and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"I specifically remember a certain Mrs. Zara going on and on about how her son made the best pancakes this side of Russia."

"When did you talk to my mom?"

"Waiting for your slow self to get ready for the game." Two weeks before Jimmie's car had kicked the bucket and since then Kiki had been driving him to school, until three days before when his parents bought his Uncle's piece of junk for him

"So make with the pancakes." Donny waved a hand at him. Jimmie gave Donny a look and the smaller boy shrank back. "Please."

"Fine. Only if you have everything I need." Jimmie pointed a finger at Kiki.

"Don't worry. We have a twenty-four hour grocery store on call."

"Really?" Larissa asked, her eyes wide.

"No. Not really." Kiki shook her head. "So Chef Jimmie. Let's see some pancake magic."

An hour later they had all eaten pancakes and they were feeling the effects of playing a basketball games, swimming, then eating their own weight in pancakes as Kiki and Larissa walked Donny and Jimmie to the door. As they walked out into the porch light Jimmie let out a laugh.

"What?" Larissa frowned.

"Kiki has green hair." Kiki grabbed a pice of blonde hair and shrugged.

"It happens. Chlorine does it to me all the time." It really didn't bother her anymore.

"We'll be right back." Donny winked and took Larissa's hand, leading her to the other side of Jimmie's new crap on wheels.

"That is so creepy." Kiki commented and Jimmie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I hope you have pervy neighbors that are watching them make out on my car." He quipped. Kiki stared at him a moment before laughing.

"That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"You havn't known me that long then." Jimmie grinned. "I should get going. I'll go pry the love birds off the car. See ya Evans oh... and that biniki, Muy caliente." He winked.

"Shut up Zara." Kiki shook her head, but grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest. She watched as Jimmi literally pulled Donny away from Larissa and they got in his car and drove off, leaving Larissa and Kiki alone.

"So I vote we shower and go to bed." Larissa decided.

"I agree, and Larissa?"

"Hmm?"

"My pervy neighbor loved the show."


	3. Evil Plots

**Okay a few things I want to say. First off, the Evans's home is based off a real house. My grandma cleans for a rich family around here and I'm basing the Evans's place off their house. Two... I'm happy ya'll enjoyed the Pervy Neighbor thing. It was completely random lol. Three.. I have 11 books stacked on my desk for me to read right now... which is better than the original fourteen but still a lot. That has nothing to do with anything. I just really wanted a third point. **

**Disclaimer (Now's as good a time as any) I own Kiki and Larissa. Everything else belongs to Disney or whereever else I may or may not have gotten in from. Oh I'm also laying claim to the plot... and Australia... any complaints if I claim Australia?**

"So then I say to the guy... holy crack addicts..." Donny stopped mid joke, freezing in the hall causing Jimmie and the rest of the guys to run into each other.

"Why would you say that to the guy?" Jimmie asked, looking down at Donny. Donny just pointed and the rest of the guys followed his gaze.

"Holy Crack addicts." They said in unison. Standing next to Kiki's locker was... well she looked like Kiki, but with shorter hair and her normal jeans and tee shirt had been replaced with khaki shorts and a white tank top with argyle knee socks. She slammed her locker closed and turned her head to the side, frowning when she saw the guys. By this time they'd made their way over for closer inspection.

"What are you doing?" She asked, tucking her newly cropped locks behind her ear.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kiki?" Jimmie narrowed his eyes. Kiki sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I was Sharpay-ed"

"You were what?" McCall asked.

"My sister attacked. I asked her to drive me to get my hair cut, dad stole Mavolio again, and she took it as 'Will you drive me to get my hair cut then drag me around the mall for three hours buy clothes I don't want. Then the next morning could you please trap me in my closet until I come out in something you approve of?'. She had selective hearing." Kiki rolled her eyes and picked up her bag.

"I like it." Matt nodded. Kiki pulled a pencil out of her bag and threw it at him.

"Bite me. I'm still Kiki, and I won't hesitate to rip off a certain part of the male anatomy that I'm sure your quite attached to, and shove it up your nose." Kiki smiled sweetly. "Bye now." She turned and stalked off to her homeroom.

"You know... one minute you start thinking Kiki might not be a guy in disguise then BAM! It's gone." McCall shouted BAM and punched the locker for emphasis.

"Dude." Jimmie shook his head and he and Donny headed off to homeroom. The other guys just looked at McCall before walking off.

"What? A guy can't punch a locker?"

In Darbus's room Jimmie was sitting on the desk part of his seat and turned with his feet in his chair so he could talk to Kiki, who had her legs propped up on her desk.

"So? I still don't get how I will ever need math to be a professional basketball player." Jimmie shook his head. Kiki sighed and blew a bubble with the gum she'd gotten from Larissa that morning.

"You'll need it to know how much you should be earning compared to what you're earning, to know how much you play compared to other players and so you don't get ripped off when buying your own trading card." Okay at this point she was humoring him. She didn't honestly think he'd be a professional basketball player, but didn't want to get into that fight right now. She'd bring it up the next time.

"Mr. Zara I know you've taken a few shots to the head but even you should know what part f the desk you are to sit on and Miss Evans while your shoes are lovely get them off my desks." Darbus ordered as she breezed by taking her place at the front of the room. She picked up the paper off her desk that was delivered every morning and started reading off the announcments. "Sign ups for prom commitee are on the board just down the hall as well as the sign ups for the Spring Musical. I hope to see many of you there tomorrow." She put the paper down and sat behind her desk letting the kids work on unfinished homework and talk about their weekends.

"I still don't see why I'll ever need math."

"Because if you don't pass it, you don't graduate. That's all that honestly matters." Kiki nodded, pulling her book out of her bag. The Last Days by Scott Westerfeld. She had already read Peeps and loved it. Jimmie rolled his eyes at the sight of the book and turned back around to talk to Donny.

Finally it was free period. Larissa made her way down to the musical sign up sheet to see who'd signed up so far. No one was very promising. She had already been recruited as Assitant director and piano player, and she was taking it very seriously. After seeing a two in the morning special on taking charge and not being a follower she was detirmined to become the next Kelsi Neilson, which to her was like a dream. She jumped about fifty feet in the air when she heard a dramatic sigh and found Darbus standing behind her.

"All my best people graduated last year. I supposed Tiara might do us some good." However Darbus remembered the little scene between Tiara and Sharpay the previous year. "Well maybe we'll get some walk ins." Darbus sighed again and turned, walking away. Larissa made a face looking at the sheet.

"What's up?" Donny asked, walking over, a basketball tucked under one arm. He had been planning on playing with the guys in the gym, until Jimmie announced he couldn't go he had math homework to do instead.

"This sign up sheet. I've heard some of these people. They bite big time." Donny looked over the list, wincing at a couple of the names. McCall's included.

"Oy... well maybe you'll get some walk ins?"

"I hope so."

"Too bad you can't convince Kiki and Jimmie to audition. They were pretty good back with that Todd Sweeney song" Donny said off handedly, spinning the ball on his finger. Larissa brightened and looked at him.

"That's perfect! You're a genius!" She cried, kissing him and running off.

That night Kiki got out of her car and headed inside, dropping her backpack on one of the chairs surrounding the island. She heard someone in the next room, but didn't look to see who it was, assuming it was her mom or Sharpay. She groaned loudly and opened the door to the fridge.

"Today was sooooo long. Honestly I thought I would explode. Jimmie kept demanding to know why he needed math and Larissa was practically non-existant after free period. Everytime I saw her she'd run off. I really do think she has mental pro-AHHH!" As she closed the door and turned she nearly ran head on into a young black man holding a tray of cookies. He shouted as she screamed and after a moment she pressed her hand to her chest.

"What's going on?" Sharpay ran in.

"I'm having a heart attack." Kiki straightened and pluncked her juice box on the counter. "What the heck?"

"Oh Kiki, this is Zeke, my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah he was going to school in Connecticut, but dropped out and is enrolling in the culinary school here... why were you shouting?" Sharpay turned to Zeke, who pointed at Kiki.

"She was screaming."

"You scared me. I was expecting mom, or Sharpay." Kiki ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh... well then Kiki, want a cookie? Zeke makes the best cookies."


	4. Just Wanna be With You

**Okay, so, obviously the Sweeny Todd thing was relevant. Off subject though. I learned a few things today. One, never read The Last Days before bed. I had a Vampire nightmare. Two, If my coadmins on my Role Play site feel like I don't get a real say in anything they can update their own damn site. Three, Chili cheese fries make everything better. **

**Oh, I don't have Spell check anymore I'm sorry. Finally, yes, I realize I capitolize at random. I don't know why. My finger Just hits the Shift button and there's Nothing I can do about it... I know I could go back and fix it, but I don't. **

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"What's up?" Jimmie asked as he and Donny walked in on another morning of the 'Please and No' game Kiki and Larissa often played.

"I want Kiki to go to the Auditions. You don't have to audition, just go." Larissa turned back to Kiki with pleading eyes.

"No." Kiki pulled her math book out of her locker and tucked it away in her bag.

"Come on Keeks. It could be fun." Jimmie shrugged. "I'll go if you go." He offered.

"Well, then that chages everything." Kiki's eyes widened.

"Really?" Larissa asked, hopeful.

"No." Kiki shook her head and closed the locker. She headed off and Larissa looked at Jimmie.

"I'll get her there. It may take duct tape a potato sack and a wagon, but I'll get her there." He had no idea what Larissa was so insistant that Kiki go, but he figured he'd see when they got there. Larissa brightened and she picked up her own book bag.

"Thanks Jimmie. See you at Auditions Donny." She chirped before hurrying off to her own homeroom. Jimmie shrugged at Donny and the two made it into Darbus's room just as the bell rang.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we gentlemen?" Ms. Darbus asked as she picked up the daily announcements. The boys quickly went to their seats and listened as Darbus mentioned the prom commitee, the lunch menu, the spring Musical and a carnival the Science club was having to raise money for new beakers or something like that. Few people actually paid attention to what she was saying. The only part of it Jimmie paid attention to was the lunch menu. Meatball Subs today.

"Gross." Kiki muttered.

"What? Now you're a vegitarian?" Jimmie asked.

"No, I just don't like Meatballs... or school food." She shrugged. Jimmie rolled his eyes.

"Too good for the princess I suppose."

"Shut up Zara."

"What? It's true Keeks, you're still really snobbish when it comes to school stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like the food, the people, the play auditions."

"I'm not going to the auditions Rocket Man." Kiki shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Larissa went to the Basketball Practice for you." Donny piped up. Kiki turned to glare at him.

"What?"

"That one day, Larissa told me she hadn't wanted to go, but you really wanted her to.

"I did not really want her to." Kiki snapped.

"It's fine Donny, let the princess stick her nose in the air." The bell rang and Kiki growled lightly as she grabbed her bag.

"You better be in that freaking auditorium Jimmie." She snapped as she walked past. Jimmie grinned victoriously Kiki was not as complicated as she liked to think she was. He passed Larissa in the halls and held out his arms.

"She's going." He said. Larissa squealed and hugged him.

"You rock Rocket Man!" She said before running off to her next class. Jimmie nodded.

"I know I do." He said smugly, heading to his english class. Two hours later it was free period and Jimmie was waiting outside Kiki's French classroom. As soon as she walked out he grabbed her arm. She jumped, punching him in the arm while he laughed.

"Shut up." She ripped her arms free from his grasp and started off.

"Oh no, come on princess, the auditorium is this way." Jimmie said, trying to turn her around.

"My locker is this way. I need to put my French book away." Kiki smacked his hands away. "Honestly do you think I'm five? I said I'd go and I'll go." She got to her locker, Jimmie still following her, and she shoved the French book inside. After that she pulled out her science book and looked at Jimmie. "Ready for the test?" She asked.

"We have a test?" He asked, his eyes wide. Kiki nodded.

"Yeah, all about stoich." She tucked the book into her bag and grinned as she walked off. They didn't have a test, she just really liked to see Jimmie panicking.

"Hey!" He called and ran after her. "We do not!" He glared at her "Otherwise Donny would have been studying last night instead of playing ball." Kiki just winked and ran off towards the auditorium, Jimmie on her heels.

Larissa was already in the auditorium, looking over her copy of the audition sheet. Tiara Gold, Jesse Browman... Kyle McCall? Larissa groaned and planted her forehead on the top of her piano. Her plan had to work or she'd end up working with either a brat or someone that couldn't sing to save their life... or both. She looked back everytime the door opened and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Kiki and Jimmie walk through the door. She was laughing, that was a good sign.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the auditions for the spring Musical." Darbus walked down the aisle and up onto the stage. She went into a small speech about what it meant to be in a play and how you couldn't just toss it off like it was nothing. By the time she was done with her speech four people had gotten up and left.

"Tiara Gold." Larissa read off the sheet as Ms. Darbus took her seat and got comfortable. Tiara walked up on stage, her blue smock and ponytail from last year had been replaced with a pink sequin skirt and a white silk camisole. Her hair now had blinding highlights and fell in severe waves over her shoulders. Her white strappy heels clacked on the stage as she walked.

"I'm going to be singing Change in Me from Beauty and the Beast, the Stage Version." She opened her mouth and belted out the last verse of it. Larissa had to admit, Tiara could sing. She was a good actress too. What killed her was that she was such a brat. Tiara finished and walked off stage, taking a seat in the back, not that far away from where Kiki and Jimmie were watching, and thumb wrestling.

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war, five, six, seven, eight, try to keep your thumb straight." They whispered, looking up when Tiara cleared her throat.

"I'm trying to watch the auditions." She snapped.

"Really? Well that's easier to do when your looking at the stage." Kiki nodded, going back to the game. However the game stopped when McCall walked up.

"I'm going to be singing... umm... Dancing Through Life from Wicked." He cleared his throat and started singing. Everyone was floored, no one had known he could sing like that.

"Why was he always off beat in the bus raps?" Kiki asked. Jimmie shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." McCall didn't sing the whole song, but enough that everyone was left to stare in amazement. It wasn't that he was choir of angels, make you cry good, It just... didn't seem like something McCall would do. Kiki and Jimmie stood up and shouted,

"M double C A to the double L When ya see McCall come You better Yell! He's got the speed he's got the aim, in Latin McCall means He got game!" It had been his rap last time they'd done raps on the way to a game. They just cut out the last bit about sending the rap to Larissa, no one wanted to hear her rap again. Darbue glared at them but McCall grinned and pointed.

"Heck yes!" He called back as he walked of stage. Larissa rolled her eyes but called the next name on the list.

Less than twenty minutes later they'd gone through everyone and no one was exceptionally fantastic. When the last person walked off stage Larissa turned to Darbus.

"Ms. Darbus, can you wait in the back. I have two more people, but they... kind of don't know they're auditioning." She said honestly. Darbus looked to the back where Kiki and Jimmie had taken to tick tack toe.

"Let me guess." Darbus gave Larissa a look, but got up and went to the back, Jimmie and Kiki never even noticed that she'd moved.

"Guys!" Larissa called waving them forward. Donny got up from where he'd been watching and headed up to the front, sitting with Larissa on the piano bench. Kiki stood next to Larissa and Jimmie stood next to Donny. "Look what I found, this might be a little familier to you guys." She held out sheet music.

"Hey yeah, this was from last year's musical." Jimmie nodded.

"Right! Sharpay and Ryan couldn't stop singing this over the summer." Kiki agreed, looking over the music. Larissa looked to Donny, who had heard the plan the night before and she started playing slowly. After a moment Donny started singing.

"I got a lot of things  
I have to do..  
All these distractions  
Our futures coming soon  
We're Being pulled a hundred different directions  
But whatever happens I know I've got you

Your on my mind your in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are  
It'll be alright  
Even if we're miles apart" Kiki and Jimmie smiled at each other, they couldn't sit this out.

"All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..  
You know its true  
I just wanna be with you

(Be with you)" They sang. After that they jumped up onto the stage and, fooling around, danced while they sang.

"You know how life can be  
It changes over night  
Its sunny but raining, but its alright  
A friend like you..  
Always makes it easy  
I know that your kidding me every time.

Through every up through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through everything you can count on me..

All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..  
You know its true  
I just wanna be with you

I just wanna be with you..." They ended up in a dramatic dip, Jimmie holding Kiki up.

"Very nice." They both looked up when they heard Darbus. "You two have a call back."

"What?" Jimmie strightened, dropping Kiki on the floor.

"Ow." She muttered, rubbing her ribs and standing up. "We weren't auditioning." she shook her head.

"Well you have a call back anyway. If it helps Mr. Zara, call Mr. Bolton and ask him how he got his first call back." Darbus winked and walked out. Kiki and Jimmie glared at Larissa, who smiled sweetly

"Congratulations!" She cried.

"You get a five second head start." Kiki warned. Larissa frowned, looking back and forth at them, before turning and taking off.

"Five!" The two shouted and jumped off the stage, running after her.


	5. Tiara

"No way in hell." Kiki shook her head as She waited in line with Larissa for lunch. Larissa picked up a plate with a greasy meatball sub sitting on it and looked at her friend.

"Why not? You got a call back! That's epic."

"I have a strong feeling you don't know what Epic means. This is far from epic, it's manipulation and failure." Kiki snapped, shaking her head as the lunch lady offered her a plate. They walked over to the register so Larissa could pay before walking towards the jock table.

"You still havn't given me a reason." Larissa pointed out, setting her tray down next to Donny's.

"Because Larissa, I didn't audition, I didn't want to be there. If I didn't even want to be there to watch auditions why would I want to be in the freaking play?" Kiki asked, sitting down and opening her bag.

"You have the call back though. You can be the star."

"I don't want to be the star! I don't like attention!" Kiki nearly cried.

"Could have fooled me." Matt muttered as people turned to look. Kiki took a deep breath and pulled out her bag of Zeke Baked Cookies.

"Look, Larissa. I'm not Sharpay or Ryan. I don't want to be considered Sharpay or Ryan. They were, and still are, the drama queen and king of the universe. The last thing I need, or want, is to be called the Next Sharpay Evans." Kiki pulled out a cookie and took a big bite to keep herself from freaking out.

"Who said you'll be the next anyone? You're Kiki Evans, everyone knows that. Well... some call you That Basketball Chick. Is that what you want to be known as?" Larissa asked, leaning forward as she took a bite. Kiki narrowed her eyes at the unnaturally blonde one.

"Yes. That is exactly what I want." She snapped, getting up.

"Kiki, come on. It's just a call back." Jimmie insisted. He'd been watching with interest, sure that Kiki would give in like she always did. When it became apparent that it would take more than just Larissa to convince her he had to jump in. "No one is saying you have to do the play if you get the part, just... do the call back." Kiki leaned down so her face was barely an inch from his.

"No." She snarled, straightening. Her Sharpay run wardrobe was slowly killing her she noted as she had to pull her shorts back down over the thighs for the millionth time before turning on her heel and stalking off. She didn't notice Tiara and her little friends giggling as she passed.

"Who does she think she is anyway? Trying to get in on my show?" Tiara glared after the other girl. "Like I told her dolt of a sister, this is my theatre department this year. No matter which Evans' brat decides to stick their no talented bums into it." She stood up, walking after Kiki. Tiara's friend got up, following like the minions they were.

Jimmie was the one that had seen them get up. He pointed,

"That can't be good." He said around a mouthful of food. Larissa and Donny looked at the retreating drama squad and then each other.

"You're probably right." Larissa agreed, getting up. Donny and Jimmie hurried after her as she followed the girls.

Kiki had gone to her locker to trade out her books and eat a few more cookies, and found herself humming I Just Want To Be With You. She barely had time to move her hands when Tiara slammed the door shut. Kiki jumped at the sound and turned to glare at Tiara.

"What is wrong with you?" She snapped, turning the locker knob again. She went back to picking her books, trying to ignore Tiara's presence.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Honestly, auditioning for the play? Did you think you'd be any good?"

"I didn't audition, I was messing around after auditions and I got a call back, obviously I was good enough." Kiki closed her locker and went to leave.

"You only got it because of Sharpay... and Ryan. Mrs Darbus is just hoping for another Evans Show Dog." Tiara smiled. Kiki whipped back around.

"Shut up." She growled, no one talked about her siblings like that.

"Or what?" Tiara smirked. Kiki threw down her books and stepped up to hit Tiara but was stopped by Larissa running over and grabbing her arm.

"Don't do anything stupid. That's what she wants." Larissa said quietly. Kiki took a deep breath and smiled.

"No big deal, I know how to really hurt you Tiara. I'm going to the call backs, and Jimmie and I are going to blow your Prissy Brittish Butt out of the water." She took her books from Donny, who'd picked them up for her. "See you at Call backs." She walked off and got around two corners before realizing what she'd said. Larissa came running around the corner excitedly.

"You said-"

"Damn it!" Kiki cursed kicking the wall. "I know what I said." She sighed. "I guess I'm doing the freaking call backs Zara"

That afternoon Larissa went home with Kiki to pick out a piece, and to just hang out until her brothers came to pick her up. Kiki parked in the garage and they headed into the kitchen, passing Sharpay and Zeke in the front room.

"Hey Keiko." Sharpay greeted, taking a grape from the bowl she and Zeke shared.

"Don't call me that!" Kiki snapped, yanking the fridge door open.

"Wow what's wrong with her?" Sharpay asked Larissa. Larissa tried, and failed, to hide her grin.

"She's got a call back for the school musical and she agreed to do it." Larissa told her. Sharpay's eyes widened and she jumped up, nearly overturning the grapes.

"You're in a musical?" Sharpay screeched, running over. She enveloped her little sister in a hug. "Oh I had hoped this day would come little sister! The day you followed in the footsteps of your big brother and sister. What piece are you doing? Are you nervous? Do you need any help? Does Tiara know?"

"I don't even want to do it. It's freaking Tiara's fault I'm doing it. She made me mad, I opened my big mouth and BAM! I'm doing call backs." Kiki slammed the jug of Sunny D onto the counter and got a glass.

"Well... good. As long at Tiara's unhappy." Sharpay shrugged.

"And I don't know what piece I'm doing. That's why she's here." Kiki pointed a finger at Larissa and poured the orange drink into the glass taking a long, gulping sip before refilling the glass. Sharpay reached over and took the Sunny D, or else Kiki would keep chugging and refilling until they ran out.

"I think it's a great thing." Sharpay informed her sister. "I think You'll love it."

"I think I'm going to regret it as soon as I get on stage." Kiki argued, reaching for the jug. Sharpay moved and put it back in the fridge.

"Well if you need any help let me know. I've been-"

"The lead in almost every school play since kindergarten. I know I know." Kiki rolled her eyes. Sharpay smiled and squealed.

"I have to talk to Darbus! Make sure she treats my little sister right." She hurried off, leaving Zeke on the couch.

"You're girlfriend's insane." Kiki pointed at him.

"Hey, you share her genes."

"Touche."


	6. It's a Hard Knock Life

**I'm not even going to pretend I have an excuse. I just... didn't write for a long time. Didn't feel inspired. Then I bought HSM3 and I'm inspired again. So I've got a lot of writing to do. This is going to be roughly... 20 or 21 chapters. Umm... Hope you like it and I will so totally try to keep from taking that much time to write a chapter in the future.**

"I think I'm dying."

"You're not that lucky." Jimmie shook his head as he and Kiki lay half passed out on stage. They had been coached by Sharpay for the past two days and she had to be as close to a drill sargent as a 5'5 blonde with perfectly placed highlights could get. The two groaned as they heard Sharpay's heels clacking against the hard wood of the stage.

"No more." Kiki protested as Larissa grabbed her wrists to pull her up. "The doctor said no to over exert myself."

"Yeah right." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I was there yesterday, he said you were fine." She yanked Jimmie to his feet and looked at them. "So let's take it from the top." She had picked out a song for them and was doing just about everything. As the piano player and assistant director Larissa couldn't really help, she was suppose to be unbiased. Sharpay had decided on Night to Remember from the play last year and had even more going on in it that Ryan did, and she didn't get to use props.

"Seriously, I've been playing basketball since I was six, and I've never sweated this much in my life." Jimmie commented.

"And I have to dance with him." Kiki complained. Sharpay sighed loudly, stomping back across the stage.

"Fine, take a break. I'll be back in five minutes." She said, walking down off the stage and up the aisle. They watched her leave and fell back to the ground.

"You two are such drama queens." Larissa muttered.

"Excuse me?" Jimmie sat up and glared at her.

"You know what I mean." Larissa waved a dismissive hand and jumped off the stage, hurrying after Sharpay. Kiki glanced up at Jimmie and nodded.

"I say we just kill them."

"Works for me." He agreed. Kiki picked herself up off the floor and went to help Jimmie up. He got up with a groan and they went to the dressing rooms to get something to drink. "I don't think I'm coming to school tomorrow. Moving hurts." He muttered as he pulled open the fridge.

"I'm telling you, let's just kill them, get caught after call backs, then we don't have to do the play."

"Yeah we'll be doing twenty five to life." Jimmie nodded.

"Kiely! James! Time to dance." Sharpay yelled from the stage. She tapped her pink clad foot impatiently. Kiki's eyes widened and she stormed out the door, Jimmie chasing after her.

"Don't call me that." Kiki snapped, Jimmie's arms around her waist keeping her from attacking her older sister.

"Calm down little sister. Let's get to work." Sharpay smiled. "Jimmie if you'd kindly remove your hands from my sister we can get started." Jimmie blushed as he let go of Kiki, who had her eyes narrowed at Sharpay again.

"Twenty five to life." Jimmie muttered. Kiki took a deep breath and got into position.

"Let's see if we can do it right this time." Sharpay clapped her hands to signal that they were going to start. It was a good routine, really it was. Either Sharpay had more talent behind the scenes than anyone had expected or she'd called Ryan for a few tips.

It was killing Larissa that she coudln't help Jimmie and Kiki with their routine. However Sharpay was right when she said Tiara would claim that Larissa had done all the work and was being Biased. So she had decided to try and avoid the rehersals the best she could. Which meant she went in when they took breaks and left before they could actually start doing anything. However this time was easier. She had to go to a prom commitee meeting. She walked down to the cafeteria where the meeting was being held and sat with the other members.

"Okay So, as head of the prom committee, I feel we should open with introductions." Katie Mallard suggested, Katie had been the girl Larissa had been trying to befriend the year before. She was a year older and the head of just about every committee in the school. However she was boring, for example this was the third time they'd introduced themselves, and life with Kiki was nothing if not interesting. Everyone went around introducing themselves and when the last person, Cameron Curry, introduced himself Katie went on. "Well this year's theme for the dance is... undecided..." She frowned.

"What do you mean undecided?" Helen Tucker asked, pushing her thick glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Well we havn't gotten any suggestions from the box in the office... except for one from Matt Ross, suggesting show girls." Katie held up a piece of paper. She tossed it to the table and everyone watched it flutter down to the white speckled plastic table top. "Any ideas?" she asked. Larissa's pinky tapped the tabletop as she struggled with keeping her hand down. As a junior she pretty much had no say. She was there for show purposes only. She was told as much the first meeting.

"Mickowitz?" Helen asked, looking over at her. "Do you have an idea?" Larissa looked up, surprised.

"I um... I do but I don't know,"

"Let's hear it." Cameron interupted. Katie glared at him then looked to Larissa.

"Well?"

"I... well like maybe an under the sea thing. Decorate in blues, pirate's treasure decorating the tables." Larissa suggested, sitting up a little straighter.

"I don't think,"

"I love it." Helen interrupeted Katie, who turned her glare to her.

"All in favor of Lauren's under the sea idea."

"Actually it's Larissa."

"Whatever." Cameron shrugged. "All in favor say aye." A little over half of the committee agreed. "Congrats Newbie." Cameron smirked.

"Fine, I guess we're adjourned." Katie picked up her bag and stomped off, leaving Larissa to shine with happiness.

Back at the Evans' home things were getting awkward, fast.

"So Zeke, you say you want to be a... pastry chef?" Vance Evans asked his eldest daughter's boyfriend. It had been Catherine's idea to have a family dinner. of course it wasn't the whole family. Ryan was in New York at the moment, so it was Vance, Catherine, Sharpay and Kiki, and of course Zeke. Vance had been spending most of the dinner grilling Zeke.

"Yes, I'm in culinary school right now and I'm hoping to get an internship with Pierrick DuBois, one of the best pastry chefs in New Mexico."

"Why are you going to culinary school if you want to work with pastry?" Kiki asked, she knew the answer and she was hoping to keep any major melt downs from happening, she knew her dad would never approve of anyone Sharpay dated so she decided to try and make Zeke look as good as possible.

"Because I feel like one should know all aspects of the culinary world, as opposed to specializing in just one." Zeke said, smiling at her.

"Well isn't it better to be great at one thing than good at a bunch?" Vance asked.

"Dad, that's true in some cases but not all. He has a better chance of getting a good job if he can make pastry and do other things around the kitchen." Kiki jumped in when Zeke faltered. He looked at her gratefully.

"Maybe so, but I would like to know that the guy making my creme brulee knows what he's doing one hundred persent and didn't spend his time worry about... how to make the perfect filling for steak tartar." Vance argued.

"First off Zeke's creme brulee is amazing, second, you shouldn't be thinking of it as, if Zeke were my chef, he's dating your daughter remember?" Kiki asked, pushing her food around with her fork.

"Daddy, Zeke is more than capable in everything he does. Really it's not just desserts that he's good at... What in the world?" Sharpay looked past her mom and dad out the window. They all turned and Kiki jumped up. Jimmie was waving around trying to get her attention. She looked at her family, wide eyed.

"Excuse me." She ran out of the house and around to the side where Jimmie was waiting. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Larissa's been calling you for an hour. We're all hanging out at her house to celebrate... something or another. i really coudln't understand anything, she started doing that squealing thing." He said.

"Now? I'm in the middle of dinner."

"Larissa's excited." He shrugged.

"I don't... I can't... ugh fine!" Kiki threw her hands in the air. Every word she said he just made a more pathetic puppy dog face. She stormed back inside and walked to the table. "So I have to go. Big emergency thing. Umm... dad Zeke's awesome and I'm not bailing you out of jail. Love you bye." She kissed her dad's cheek and hurried out the door to get into Jimmie's car. "This better be a great party."

It wasn't. Three hours later Kiki walked into her house, reeling from an argument she'd had with Jimmie over a game of Scrabble. For reasons unknown he thought he knew more about spelling than she did. She walked past the sitting room, pausing when she heard a giggle. She peeked in to find Sharpay and Zeke kissing.

"Dude, come on, I learned to walk in this room. no defiling." She shook her head. The two broke apart and Sharpay smiled. "You look happy." Kiki dead panned.

"You don't."

"Crappy party." Kiki shrugged.

"After you left dad was going on about Rocket Man and ended up saying what a nice guy Zeke was... compared to Jimmie."

"Oh fantastic." Kiki rolled her eyes. "I'm going to my room. I'm either going to go to bed or throw myself off my balcony. I havn't decided."

"Try not to get too much blood in the stone work, it's so hard for the handymen to clean." Sharpay chirpped as Kiki ran up the stairs.


	7. Call Backs

**See, not so long of a wait. Umm... I finally made a banner for it, you can see it on my profile or go to my website, which is also linked in the profile. On my blog, if you happen to be bored, you can read my thoughts while watching Scream from HSM3. I'm pretty sure that's it... Next chapter should be pretty fun... if I'm not mistaken. I don't have my notebook with me right this very second so I could be wrong. **

Finally it was the day of callbacks. Kiki and Jimmie were tired of Drill Sargent Barbie barking orders. It was kind of worth it, as their stuff was killer, but they were both sore and Kiki was threatening to kill various people. Okay so that last part was nothing new. Kiki was woken up by the sound of Britney Spears' Womanizer blasting in her ear. She sat up and nearly fell out of bed.

"What in the world are you doing?" She yelled when she saw Sharpay standing over her.

"Getting you ready for your part little sister." Sharpay smiled, helping Kiki up off the floor. Sharpay had a wild grin on her face and Kiki eyed her wearily.

"What do you mean getting me ready?" She asked. Sharpay just pulled her to the closet and proceeded to force her sister to get ready for school.

Jimmie had been woken up by his cell phone, Sharpay called to make sure he was up and ready to perform. He was really starting to regret this whole call backs thing. He got up and got dressed, Sharpay telling him what he could and couldn't wear. Finally he got her off the phone and headed off to school.

"Hey D." He grinned as he got to school.

"Dang Rocketman, you're looking sharp." Donny commented as the two did a fist bump.

"Sharpay actually. She called at whatever in the morning to tell me what to wear." He rolled his eyes and started into school. He and Donny got to talking about the Prom, Donny was trying to think of a way to ask Larissa that was awesome and she wouldn't forget.

"I need something great man."

"I'm telling you dude, do it simple this year. Save the fancy stuff for Senior year so you don't have to try and outdo yourself later." Jimmie advised.

"Don't listen to him Dion, he's never had a girlfriend he wouldn't know." A third voice spoke up.

"Shut up Ross." Jimmie shoved Matt, who laughed.

"Take it from me, She will freak out if you do something original. Then you don't have to worry about forgetting her birthday today." He grinned and walked off.

"Forgetting her what?" Donny's eyes widened. "I forgot her birthday!"

"He's joking dude." Jimmie shook his head. Donny still didn't look convinced. "Don't believe me, ask Ki...ki... holy..." They stopped. Kiki was at her locker, looking more uncomfortable than ever. She was wearing a dress, with leggings underneath. She also wore heels which made the Already tall blonde even taller. The dress was low cut, showing cleavage that no one knew Kiki had.

"Don't say a word." She growled as they finally walked over.

"Wasn't going to." Jimmie held his hands up.

"I hate Sharpay."

"Why'd you let her tell you what to wear?" Donny asked. Kiki quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Have you ever been woken up at four in the morning and locked in a closet for an hour?" She asked. He shook his head in the negitive. "Then you wouldn't get it." She made a face.

"Oh my gosh! Kiki you look great!" Kiki groaned as Larissa ran over.

"It's kind of... I don't know fancy for school isn't it?" Jimmie asked.

"Sharpay wanted it to look like a prom dress. Besides, you're one to talk." Kiki nodded at him. He wore dark jeans, a white button up shirt with a black rose embroidered up the right side and a black blazer. Jimmie shrugged and they all headed off to class, Kiki struggling in the heels she wore.

Finally it was free period, AKA call back time. Tiara was first up. Ms. Darbus smiled as the blonde English girl walked up onto stage, her silver sequined dress glittering with every step she took.

"So Tiara, what are you going to be preforming for us?" She asked.

"I'm going to do Hopelessly Devoted from Grease." Tiara said brightly, going to the center of the stage. Larissa rolled her eyes but played the song. Tiara opened her mouth and began to sing.

"She's good." Jimmie muttered to Kiki Backstage.

"She's okay." Kiki shrugged. "We're better." She said, closing her eyes as if to assure herself. As Tiara sang the last line of the song, the small crowd watchig the auditions cheered for her. Another few people went and finally Ms. Darbus called for Kyle McCall.

"Good Luck." Jimmie smiled at him. McCall nodded, looking pale white and extremely nervous.

"What are you going to sing Mr. McCall?" Ms. Darbus asked when He just stood there for a moment.

"I umm... I'm going to sing... Go the Distance from umm... Hercules." He cleared his throat and Larissa began playing. He started singing and everyone watch.

"What if you get in and I don't?" Jimmie asked, looking at her wide eyed.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just here to beat Tiara, I'm not actually going to do the play." Kiki shrugged.

"Try telling that to Sharpay." The two looked out at the audience and saw Sharpay, in all her pink glory, sitting in the front row. She saw them and brightened, waving. They waved back and moved away from the curtain.

"She's not the boss of me." Kiki shrugged, sounding like a child.

"Really? So you chose to wear the dress?" Jimmie quirked an eyebrow. Kiki darkened, narrowing her eyes.

"Shut up." She snappy, turning on her heel and walking away. Jimmie just laughed and hurried after her. They worked on their piece quietly, away from Tiara, moving everytime she'd come near them, trying to avoid confrontation. Finally they heard Ms. Darbus calling their named.

"Next we have... James Zara and Kiki Evans."

"Who put you down as James?" Kiki asked, looking at him. He shrugged and they went out on stage. "Ready Rocketman?"

"Ready." He nodded as the music started. They were doing Night to Remember, meaning the two of them were singing the parts of about four people each. Sharpay had forced kiki to remember the two years of ballet she'd taken when she was roughly ten to twelve years old. They dancing was pretty complicated and It started with them on oposite sides of the stage, dancing alone while they sang their parts. Then made their way to the middle for the part 'It's the night of our nightmares' Which really did describe what this callback was at this point.

By the end of it both were breathing heavily and hurried off stage to get something to drink.

"Never again." Kiki shook her head as she heard Sharpay cheering from the audience.


	8. West High?

Okay I'm lame. I'll say it. But okay, I was uninspired then I started writing on another site then I got angry at the admins there so I left and I was just role playing for a long time and not really writing anything worth posting and now I finally got back into fan fiction only to find I was actually missed here. So I guess we'll see how many of you awesome Jiki fans (Kimmie fans?) come back and don't hate me.

PS for those of you that read Artemis Fowl check out my story We Are Golden!

Disclaimer: I don't own high school music, the characters from it or Britney Spears. I own Kiki and Larissa though and I own a car (Yay) and I own the really cool scarf I'm wearing now.

Last note I promise. This chapter is dedicated to K2ismyhomedog for messaging me months ago and I didn't know it (and because she totally plugged me on her profile lol) and to XxSilencedogoodxX because they were sick and I totally missed their request for stories to read sorry. Now onto what ya'll actually care about, the story!

Chapter Eight

Pick U Up

Kiki was really, really sick of her sister waking her up at the bum crack of dawn and she was sorely tempted to take every Britney Spears CD Sharpay owned and use them to play fetch with the demon that Sharpay called a dog. If You Seek Amy was never a fun song to wake up to anyway.

"Kiki! Kiely Killian! Wake your lazy butt up we find out if we got the part today!" Sharpay screeched into her little sister's ear. Kiki opened one eye to glare at the older female.

"We? Sharpay you graduated."

"You, you and Jimmie whatever! Come on!" She pulled her sister out of bed and made her dress in the skinny jeans and nice ocean blue top Sharpay had bought for her the week before. It brought out her eyes. Kiki slipped into her shoes and resisted the almost overwhelming urge to beat her sister with the pink purse dangling from Sharpay's elbow as they walked out to Sharpay's car. Kiki hated going to school in Sharpay's pink convertible now that she had Mavolio, but Sharpay was as desperate to know the results as anyone and taking two cares would have been crazy and bad for the environment. Of course Sharpay sang along with every song that played.

"I'm going to kill you." Kiki informed her.

"After the play, so you don't have to perform from prison." Sharpay got out of the car and hurried in, her heels clacking against the pavement. Kiki followed, but at a much slower pace, kicking the soles of her shoes along the ground. She sighed and headed up to the doorways of the huge school.

"Kiki!" Jimmie called running over. She stopped and looked over her shoulder as he nearly plowed into her.

"Seriously dude, get shoes with better traction." She said, jumping back so he wouldn't slam into her. Jimmie just smiled and shrugged.

"Have you seen the list yet?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No But I'm sure-" As if on cue screams filled the hall, two excited and one horrified.

"They did it!" Larissa's shriek followed and soon after Larissa and Sharpay came tearing down the hall at the pair. Donny was after them, at a much slower pace with McCall.

"You got the leads!" Sharpay cried, hugging her sister around the neck. Kiki gasped for air and finally managed to push her sister around. Yeah Kiki was more athletic than Sharpay, but Sharpay had super strength when she gripped things. When they were little Sharpay managed to shatter a glass when her favorite actress did not win the Tony.

"That is fan-freaking-tastic." She said when she could breathe again. Sharpay looked at Kiki with a mixture of horror and happiness that one should not get from someone else getting the lead in a high school play.

"Kiki, you're continuing the Evan's reign over the East High Drama department, you didn't let it slip into the hands of that snobby, psychotic British supremacist."

"Big words for you Evans." Tiara said, her arms on her hips as she walked over. "You may have gotten this part… Kiely, but you won't win." She turned on her pink glittery heel and walked away.

"Oh my god! You all take this way too seriously!" Kiki cried. "It's just a part in a high school musical!" Though it did feel really, really good to beat Tiara in her own game. "I'm not actually going to do it though." She added. It was as if she just said she had plans to kill the president or quit basketball and take up bob sledding. Everyone froze and looked at her in various stages of shock and/or dismay.

"You have to do it." Larissa said, her eyes wide with the fear of having to work with Tiara.

"Yeah, I didn't work that hard to get you the lead so you could quit before you even start rehearsals." Sharpay snapped.

"So? I don't want to do it. I only did it because Tiara is… Tiara." Kiki shrugged, turning to go to class. Jimmie looked at the others.

"I'll talk to her." He promised. Larissa made a face and sighed.

"How is it he can get her to agree to anything when I, her best friend, can't get her to do anything?"

"Because she's not in love with you." Sharpay gasped. "I'm going to call Ryan, Ryan can get her to do it if Rocket Man can't." She smiled. Kiki practically worshiped Ryan. She hurried off to call her twin and get home.

That afternoon Kiki was waiting for Sharpay to pick her up when a red convertible came speeding over it screeched to a halt in front of her.

"Kiki Evans?" He asked. Kiki looked around and back at him, frowning.

"Maybe… why?" She asked suspiciously. He turned off the car and got out.

"My name is Ted Dugan, I'm the coach at West High." He smiled to show his unnaturally white teeth.

"Umm… I'm happy for you?" She said, still suspicious. "What do you want?"

"Blunt, I like it. Listen I just wanted to invite you for a meeting at my office at West High, I have a very inviting opportunity for you young lady." He pulled out his wallet and handed her a business card. "Just call me and we can set up a time." She took the card.

"But I live-"

"On the boundary between West and East High. Just think about it and give me a call, I'm very impressed with your skills and I can offer you so much more than East high can."

"Isn't in unethical to bribe a teenage girl to play on your basketball team?" She asked. Dugan laughed.

"Smart too, then you should know that West High has much better academic facilities. Just…" he held up a finger and went to the trunk of his car, pulling out a blue and white West High jersey with her number and the name Evans across the back, he tossed it to her and she involuntarily caught it. "Remember Evans, we can offer you so much more, better equipment, better education and a guaranteed captain spot." He walked around to his door and hopped into his car. "Call me." As he sped away she looked down at the card and the jersey.

"Yeah whatever…" She said then looked thoughtful. She bit her lip and shoved the jersey in her bag, slipping the card into her back pocket, after all it didn't hurt to consider it.

Right?


	9. Hey Larissa

Okay I really am going to try and do better with posting, really I am. I am working on figuring out everything for this series. I'm either going to end it after this story, continue on to one more story or I'm going to do a series of four or five (Meaning I'd finish this and write another two or three stories) I have ideas I just… don't know if I'll stick too It I'll just have to wait and see how many people are going to read it if I do go on to several stories.

Disclaimer: I own Kiki and Larissa and the wonderfully smarmy Tom Dugan. Everything else is credit to Disney. Oh and the way Donny asks Larissa to Prom is credit to my cousin's boyfriend. He is good.

Chapter Nine

Prom was coming and Donny was freaking out. He was at Jimmie's house with Jimmie, McCall and Ross. The other three boys rolled their eyes.

"That's why I don't have a girlfriend; I don't want to freak out about Prom." McCall said.

"Yeah right, that's why." Jimmie threw the ball at him and laughed. McCall caught it and spun it on his finger.

"Well Rocket Man who are you taking?"

"Kiki." Ross answered McCall before Rocket Man could even open his mouth. Jimmie glared at him.

"No, she wouldn't want to go with me even if I planned on asking her." He said, walking over and grabbing the ball. He dribbled it and threw it at the hoop; it bounced off the backboard and fell through the hoop.

"She'd say yes, and if she didn't then Larissa would get her to." Donny argued.

"No one makes Kiki Evans do anything." Jimmie shook his head.

"Are you joking? Dude you could talk her into walking to the moon." Donny said, going to lie in the grass, trying to think of the perfect way to ask Larissa. He knew how much Larissa thought about prom, he knew she would die if he came up with something exciting enough.

"Whatever man," Jimmie shook his head. "Kiki doesn't plan on going to prom anyway."

"Since when does she make her own decisions? Just wait, Sharpay will make her go." McCall grinned.

"Shut up. Sharpay is completely insane." Jimmie nodded, he had to deal with her for the auditions, of course he was still trying to convince Kiki to do it but he was going to… okay maybe Donny was right, but it was a good thing that he could get Kiki to do things; otherwise she'd still be lonely and painfully bitter about life.

"Yeah, but she's hot." Ross shrugged, going to get the ball. Jimmie went to sit by Donny and pulled at the blades of grass.

"Who's hotter, Sharpay or Kiki?" McCall asked.

"You know LP would kill us for having this conversation right?" Donny asked. The guys laughed. Yeah, they could all see her reaction to this, she would start with the jaw clenching thing she does, and then probably would attack them all. She was a whole lot of crazy but she could really play ball.

"Yeah but I have to say, Kiki is much hotter than her sister." Ross shrugged.

"No Way, Sharpay is crazy but Kiki is violet and crazy. I'd take Sharpay over Kiki." McCall argued. They looked at Donny and Jimmie.

"Sharpay." Donny said after a bit of thought. "She's crazy but I don't think I could date a girl that could beat me up like Kiki." The others laughed.

"Well Zara?" They all looked at Jimmie with interest. Jimmie looked around.

"I'm not going to justify that with an answer." He said after a moment of thinking.

"You need to stop hanging out with Kiki, she's rubbing off on you." Ross rolled his eyes and stood up. Jimmie reached for his Gatorade bottle and twisted it open taking a long drink.

"Come on, we came here to practice, not talk about Donny and his girl problems." Ross said, the boys groaned but all got up and started practicing, they only had a few months until the next season.

Donny was freaking out. He had found the perfect way to ask Larissa to the prom. He had prepared, he had gotten all his mental energies together. It was perfect. He saw Larissa walking down the hall with Kiki by her side. He reached into his locker.

"Riss!" He called. Both Larissa and Kiki looked over.

"I'll see you later." Larissa said, hurrying over to Donny. Kiki rolled her eyes and walked away. "Hey D," Larissa smiled, moving her hair from her eyes. She was still dyeing it blonde and Donny kind of liked it that way anyway.

"Hey Riss, I had a question for you." Donny said, trying to sound relaxed, like he wasn't about to jump out of his skin, Larissa's eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Yeah?" She asked. He started to open his mouth when Jimmie came tearing down the hall.

"I did it!" He announced to the hallway. Kiki came trailing after him looking annoyed.

"Shut up Zara!" She snapped. Jimmie came skidding to a halt next to them.

"I got her to say yes." He cheered. Kiki walked up next to him and punched his arm. "Ow!" He cried, rubbing his arm. "You're violent"

"And you're a child." Kiki shot back.

"I got her to agree to do the play." He grinned, still rubbing his arm. Larissa's eyes widened.

"No way! How?" She asked.

"Magic, bribes and blackmail." Jimmie stuck his tongue out at Kiki who hit him again. "Ow!" He cried again.

"At this rate I'm going to change my mind." Kiki grumbled. Donny gave Jimmie a look that said 'go away before I strangle you with my bare hands'

"Oh wait, Donny you wanted to ask me something." Larissa asked. Jimmie and Kiki turned their attention to him.

"I umm… Well…" Donny looked a bit embarrassed. After a moment Jimmie came to life.

"Oh right! Hey Keeks, lets get to class." He put a hand on Kiki's back to guide her away.

"Hey! Don't touch me, where are we going?" She asked as he pushed her towards the stairs.

"To give Larissa and Donny some private time." Jimmie muttered. Kiki frowned but walked forward. "You are seriously socially retarded." He informed her. She rolled her eyes.

"That was weird; okay what did you want to ask me?" She asked looking to Donny for the umpteenth time. He resisted the urge to sigh; instead he just reached into his locker.

"Want a cookie?" He asked, opening the box. Larissa frowned but looked in the box, her eyes widening when she read what the cookies said.

"Yes!" She cried.

"Yes you'll go to prom with me or yes you want a cookie?" Donny asked with a smile. Larissa looked at him her eyes shining with happiness, which was what he was looking for.

"Both!" She reached into the box taking one.

"Finally jeez." Kiki came back around the corner and reached into the box for a cookie. "Delicious choice Dion." She said, biting into the sugar cookie and heading off for class. Jimmie, who had been behind her, grabbing a cookie and ran off.

"See ya bro!"

That night Kiki sat in her room on her bed, in front of her was the jersey from the West High coach, his card was in her hand and she was turning it over and over thoughtfully. She had a captain spot over there, she didn't have that here, and she had no doubt that Jimmie was going to get that. Mostly because he was right, she was kind of socially retarded. She sucked with people; Jimmie was the opposite, so people liked him more.

She looked around, almost like she was expecting Jimmie, or Donny, or Larissa or even Coach Bolton to jump out and catch her with the card and the jersey. She bit her lip and got up, putting the card on the table. She took off her shirt and pulled the jersey over her head, going to look in the mirror, trying to picture herself as a knight.

No! It was wrong, she was a wildcat, she… okay she hadn't even been there a whole year, but still… okay she didn't really have a loyalty to the school. After all they hadn't been the kindest to her when she was first on the team, but… they couldn't be blamed for that right? Not really because it was an insane thing. She turned to look at the other side when her phone rang she jumped about a foot in the air and quickly pulling the jersey off like it was on fire, hurrying to answer her phone.

"H-hello? She asked, a little shaky.

"Kiki? Are you okay?" It was Ryan, sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine I just… was watching a scary movie…" She said, unsure of what else would work. 'I'm trying on the jersey for a rival team' didn't sound like a good idea.

"Okay… Well hey I wanted to call and let you know I'm coming for a visit." Kiki brightened.

"You are? When?" She asked, grabbing for her shirt.

"This weekend and I'm bringing a friend so remind mom to have a room ready." He said. She nodded.

"Yeah okay, great. I can't wait to see you." She pulled the shirt over her head and picked up the jersey.

"Oh and Sharpay said you're going to be in the school Musical, I can't wait to see you at rehearsal." Kiki frowned.

"I hadn't said I was going to… well I have now but I didn't tell Sharpay that."

"You know Sharpay; she doesn't take No for an answer." Ryan replied. Kiki rolled her eyes and shoved the jersey in her closet.

"Yeah I need to get use to that again."

"You will." Ryan chuckled. "Okay well I have to go but I'll see you soon little sis."

"Bye Ryan." Kiki smiled.

"By Keeks."


	10. For the First Time

**Hmm… I am currently trying to decide if the lack of reviews is due to me uploading chapters at Midnight and later or if it's because ya'll just lost interest… Well this one is going to be put up at a decent hour and we'll see. Regardless I'm going to at least finish this story out it's just a matter of sequels. Oh and this one is for DivaDaddyGoGirl who also plugged me on her profile XD**

**PS if you've plugged me and I have yet to dedicate a chapter to you let me know I'm just going through people that have this as a story alert or favorite so we'll see lol. **

**I own nothing, but I would love to get Matt Prokop as a gift or something because… well he's Matt freaking Prokop.**

"He's going to be here any minute." Catherine Evans was running around making sure everything was perfect for her little boy. Kiki and Sharpay sat at the island and watched their mother.

"Mom he lived here for five years, he won't notice if there's dust on the… okay never mind." Kiki rolled her eyes as Catherine knelt down and ran her finger along the baseboard.

"It's dusty!" She cried. Kiki looked at Sharpay who shrugged.

"Let her do her crazy thing. It means she's not fussing over us." She reasoned. Kiki sighed and grabbed a cookie from the plate in the center of the island.

"Hey!" Zeke cried. "Those are for when Ryan gets here." Zeke had been spending more and more time at the Evan's house and no one minded. Sharpay loved her boyfriend, Catherine loved seeing her little girl so happen and Kiki loved his baked goods. Of course Vance wasn't thrilled but he was use to it by now. Kiki smiled sweetly at Zeke before biting into the cookie. Sharpay slapped her sister's arm.

"No more you glutton."

"You really are learning something from college aren't you?" Kiki teased. Sharpay smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She ordered, taking the cookie and shoving it in her sister's mouth.

"Sharpay dear will you order dinner?" Catherine requested. Sharpay nodded and grabbed the phone. They weren't a cooking family. They did a lot of take out.

"Fine if I can't have cookies I'll get chips." She went over and got salsa out of the fridge popping it open and grabbed a bag of chips. She sat back down and started eating, Catherine was on her hands and knees scrubbing the baseboards and Sharpay was on the phone. Meanwhile Zeke was pulling a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Huh, Kiki eating, mom cleaning, Sharpay on the phone and Zeke baking, glad to see everything around here is normal." They all froze and looked over at the doorway where Ryan stood with a smile and a new hat. Kiki jumped up and ran to hug him. That brought everyone else back to life and Sharpay hung up, going to hug her brother.

"Hey Ry, you're early." Sharpay noted.

"Yeah well Kelsi called her parents and they weren't home so we came straight here."

"Kelsi?" Kiki frowned. The Young woman walked in with a smile.

"Hi." She said, they all looked around confused.

"Hey Kels… what are you doing here?" Zeke asked. Kelsi looked at Ryan, who nodded.

"We're dating." He said. "We've been dating for a few months so I figured I'd bring her to properly meet mom and dad… mom why are you cleaning the floor with a toothbrush?" Catherine quickly stood and smoothed her skirt.

"Oh ducky." She said, hugging him. "So you're…. Kelsi?"

"Yes, Kelsi Neilson." Kelsi nodded. Catherine looked her up and down, taking in her skinny jeans, the oversized tee shirt and cardigan.

"Pleased to meet you." She said after a moment. The three Evans siblings let out a sigh of relief.

"Where's dad?" Ryan asked.

"Right here." Vance Evans came down the stairs. He looked at both Ryan and Kelsi. "Vance Evans." He held his hand out to Kelsi, who shook it. "Ready for dinner?" He asked, looking at Sharpay.

"Forty-five minutes." She shrugged. "We weren't expecting them for a while." Vance Shrugged.

"Alright, well then Kelsi why don't you tell us about yourself."

The next day Kiki showed up to Rehearsal and found Ryan in the audience, along with Sharpay and Kelsi. She made a face as Jimmie dragged her out onto stage.

"Okay today we're going to work on the duet between Miss Evans and Mr. Zara." Darbus didn't look up from her clip board until she had sat down. "Oh Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi what are you doing here?"

"Here to see what my little sister can do." Ryan smiled. Kiki rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well you will certainly see that the Evans' performance gene made its way into her." Darbus smiled. She turned to Larissa at the piano and made a gesture. Larissa nodded and started the music from the CD player on top of the piano. They didn't have blocking or anything quite worked out yet, but they were working on the songs. Kiki ran a hand through her hair and looked at Jimmie.

"Sometimes it's hard to see, what's been there all along."

"Sometimes you're sure of everything, till we find out that we're all wrong." They went through the whole song, just doing whatever little dances they wanted. By the end of the song (For The First Time from Spectacular for those of you that wanted to know) they were both a bit cheerier than when they started. The three teens in the audience stood and cheered for them when they finished. Kiki rolled her eyes as her brother yelled,

"Bravo, Brava!" They bowed and went on to more songs, just wanting to get through the whole soundtrack before the end of rehearsal.

After rehearsal Kiki turned down offers from Ryan and Sharpay to take her home, opting to hang out with Larissa instead, a concept that until about a month ago would have been insane to her.

"I'm so excited. Prom is coming and I have a date, ooh you should go shopping with me!" Larissa cried. Kiki shook her head.

"No way in hell." She answered. Larissa pouted.

"Please."

"Larissa I'm not playing this game. I'm not going to prom so there is no reason for me to go prom shopping." Kiki shoved her hands in her pockets and walked along. They were walking to Larissa's house because it was close enough to do that.

"Please Kiki, you don't have to try anything on, just go with me to see what looks good. I need another girl's opinion."

"Larissa I'm as far from a girl as you could get and still have two X genes." Kiki pointed out.

"Come on Kiki just come with me. We're best friends, this is what friends do." Larissa stopped and turned to look at her friend. Kiki sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Fine, I'll go." She looked back down at Larissa, she had a strong feeling she was going to regret agreeing to this.


	11. Genie J's

This chapter is brought to you by the letter M for Mika, Milk and Mountain Dew! Yay! Okay so I'm very happy to be bringing this story back I'm going to figure out how to do a poll on this site because I want to do one and it would be relating to the Jiki Universe of awesome and candy (I'm a little conceited and a little hopped up on milk yay milk!)

Disclaimer: I own Kiki and Larissa. I own a car too which I drive around in when I'm trying to get over writers block.

Chapter eleven

It was only ten in the morning and Kiki was already regretting agreeing to go dress shopping with Larissa. The two were flying down the high way in Kiki's car and fighting back and forth over the radio.

"Larissa, stop changing the station, do you want me to kill us both plus a carload of innocent people?" Kiki asked. Larissa held tighter to her seat belt and switched the station again.

"Well maybe if you slowed down. You shouldn't be paying attention to the radio anyway, you're driving." Larissa said tightly. She hated cars, she hated car rides, and she really hated it when people, like her brothers and Kiki, felt it completely appropriate to drive like they were late for their funeral. She gasped as they went over a slightly bump in the road.

"Oh stop being a drama queen." Kiki rolled her eyes as she turned onto the exit and slowed down. "And stop touching the radio." She slapped at Larissa's hands as they moved towards the dial again.

"I'm not being a drama queen do you know how many people die ever year in car accidents?"

"Do you?" Kiki quirked an eyebrow Larissa frowned and sighed,

"Fine, kill us, but I swear if you live and I don't I will haunt you. I will haunt you and hide your socks." Larissa threatened. Kiki slowed the car and looked over at her friend.

"You really are insane aren't you?" She asked. Larissa just crossed her arms over her chest and slumped down in her seat. Kiki rolled her eyes again and sped up.

With Kiki's disdain for speed limits they reached the mall pretty quickly. Kiki found a good parking space, she had been given a temporary handicap pass after the 'incident-that-shall-not-be-named' and they had yet to take it away. She parked her car and got out, wincing. The doctor said she'd probably always have a little bit of pain around her ribs but it wasn't anything to worry over. Of course her mother was concerned for her ability to have kids in the future, but that was not front and foremost on the girl's mind.

They walked into the mall and looked around. Kiki was not a fan of the mall for the very reasons that Larissa loved it. The smells, the people, the employees at the kiosks whose very job description was 'harass the people until they give up and let you give them the free sample, and then proceed to hound them about buying an obscenely expensive item that they really don't need'. All in all it was either a painful or enjoyable experience depending on who you asked. The two friends walked down the huge hall, passing large groups of preteens chattering on about guys and who was better, Miley Cyrus or Demi Lovato. They passed a small family cooing over their baby, then a large family, the very tired looking mother yelling for Taylor to get off the fountain and get his little butt over there. Kiki looked at Larissa, who apparently knew where she wanted to go. She had her little purse swinging from the crook of her arm and her shoes were making a soft squeak on the linoleum floors as she sped her way east.

Genie J's was a clothing store that sold everything from jeans to prom dresses and everything in between. It wasn't terribly expensive and they 'Like have the cutest clothes ever' according to their commercial. That was why Larissa was insisting on going there for their prom shopping. Kiki sighed as they walked in. They had a top twenty song playing and thanks to the state of the art speaker system it could be heard all over the store. Larissa led her to the dresses and looked around with a blissful look on her face. She loved this kind of thing.

"Okay so I'm thinking something Pink… blondes look good in pink right? That's why Sharpay wears it?" Larissa asked Kiki.

"I think Sharpay likes Pink because it's girly and gives me migraines." Kiki shrugged. Larissa made a face at her best friend.

"You are so not helpful." Kiki smiled sweetly and Larissa just turned away. She grabbed at a hot pink dress with a huge puffy skirt and a halter top.

"No, that's an eyesore." Kiki shook her head. Larissa frowned and turned to another pink one.

An hour and thirty dresses later Larissa had a collection of them in her arms. Kiki had a couple in her arms for Larissa and they were headed for the changing room. Kiki had never been so happy to see a bench in her life. She plopped down as Larissa managed to stuff herself in a changing room with all the dresses. The first three she came out in were almost painful to look at and she tried one four more when she came out she was wearing a long pink dress. It was made of a satin material and hung beautiful around her. It had gold embroidery accentuating the shoulder of the one shouldered gown as well as the fitted waist. She really did look beautiful.

"That's the one." Kiki said honestly. "That is the perfect dress for you." She had said it twice before to get this over with, but this time she really meant it, the pink satin dress was practically made for her.

"Really?" Larissa asked looking in the mirror. Her eyes widened when she saw it. "This is the one, definitely." She agreed with a smile. She went back into the changing room and Kiki got up, going to the dresses with an armful of the rejects. She went over and started putting them away. She had just put the last one up when it caught her eye, a dress that was… honestly, really gorgeous. It was strapless and light blue with just a whisper of brown that almost looked purple. She reached out and touched the sheer chiffon skirt. It was really a pretty dress.

"You should get it." The sales lady said. "It would look beautiful with your eyes." Kiki jumped, she hadn't noticed the woman before. "Really it does." She nodded before walking away. Kiki pressed her lips together. Well Sharpay might make her go so… just in case. She picked it up in her size and looked for Larissa. She found her walking towards the counter. She hurried to catch up.

"Just shut up." She said as Larissa caught site of the dress. Larissa just smiled.

"Wasn't going to say anything."

Back at Jimmie's house Donny and Rocket man were out playing basketball, at least they had been, after their third round of Wildcat (Horse but with a different word) they opted to take a break, sprawling out on the Zara's porch with Gatorade and a plate of pizza rolls that his mom had nuked for them.

"Larissa took Kiki dress shopping with her." Jimmie shook his head. "I still wish we could have gone, that would have been hilarious." He said.

"It would have been but I think Larissa is confusing Prom and marriage. She doesn't want me to see her dress until… the big day." Donny shook his head.

"Your girlfriend is a whole lot of crazy."

"So is yours." Donny shrugged.

"I don't have a girlfriend dude." Rocket man reminded him.

"Oh fine, your Kiki is crazy." Donny shrugged. Jimmie rolled his eyes, he was tired of arguing that Kiki wasn't his girlfriend.

"Whatever dude."

"You should ask her to prom." Donny said thoughtfully, grabbing a pizza roll and biting into it.

"No way, she'd kill me." Jimmie shook his head. He could just see Kiki jumping him for asking her to prom.

"I think she'd say yes. Larissa thinks she would too."

"Dude you and Larissa really need to stop talking about us." Jimmie informed him.

"Larissa says she just wants her best friend to be happy and if that means driving her up the freaking wall. I guess that's what Larissa is going to do." Donny liked that about her though. Jimmie shook his head and stood up, finishing off his drink.

"Whatever can we play ball more?" He asked. Donny shrugged and got up, grabbing the ball.

Back at the Evan's house Kiki was hanging up her dress in her closet and Larissa was sitting on the vanity island thing in the middle of the walk in closet.

"I think Jimmie is going to ask you to prom." She said off handedly.

"He better not." Kiki quipped, not at all taken aback by Larissa's random comment. It was something about Larissa that she had gotten use to over the past few months.

"Why not? I mean, you have a dress that looks amazing, why not go to prom with him. He is your second best friend after all." Larissa reasoned.

"He is no… okay well he is, but still no. I don't even want to go to prom. This was just so if Sharpay gets wind of the Prom coming up I don't want to end up in her pink frilly thing from last year." Kiki defended. Larissa rolled her eyes.

"If he did ask you though… would you say yes?"

"No I would punch him in the gut and tell him to buzz off." Kiki shook her head.

"Oh come on Kiki it would be fun."

"No Larissa." Kiki walked out of the closet and Larissa hurried to follow.

"Just think about it Keeks, I mean you have the dress, and Jimmie probably cleans up pretty well."

"Whatever Larissa. I don't like proms, I don't like having to dance around to bad music and all that BS" She shook her head.

"Yeah… but you like Jimmie." Larissa reasoned.

"I do not." Kiki shook her head and walked over to her bed.

"Whatever Kiki, anyway, call me later, I have to go settle on the rest of my prom stuff." She said, walking out of the room, leaving an annoyed and confused Kiki behind.


	12. Uhoh

**Ugh I am so annoyed. I wrote out a good four hundred words and they were all eaten away by the evil laptop. How sad is that? Anyway I'm going to get over the depression that is quite inevitable when one loses a good amount of work and I'm going to move on to this happy freaking chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own a case of soda, which I will be happy to trace for Matt Prokop if someone has him. (oh and K2, you don't get him He's mine I called it)**

Chapter Twelve

It was a boring day, almost painfully boring. It was Saturday and a week before Prom so Larissa was out running like a crazy person to get everything settled and make sure all the reservations were right, after all this was prom and if it wasn't the world was going to end right? Right? Poor Donny had made the mistake of asking if she needed any help so he was being dragged around by his crazy girlfriend, giving apologetic looks to the poor restaurant manager who dared to book them the wrong table. Larissa was not a big person, but she could be out right terrifying when in the right mood and with the right light.

What annoyed Kiki was that Larissa was making the reservations for four people. She still hadn't agreed to go and she was tired of her so called friends making all the decisions for her. She knew she could say no, and she was good at it, but when Jimmie asked… she just didn't want to see him upset. She had no idea why she felt guilty when she disappointed him, but she did and that really sucked. However that boring Saturday she sat on her bed, contemplating the biggest disappointment she could ever hurl at Rocket Man.

She sat crossed legged on her bed, her blue eyes looking down at the card in her hand. Tom Dugan's card. She really wasn't sure about it. After all it was a great opportunity, but… she'd never be able to talk to Jimmie or Donny again. They would hate her. Larissa would get over it in time, but Jimmie and Donny, not to mention McCall, Ross and the rest of the team, they would never forgive her.

She was putting the card back in it's hiding place, between the pages of Wicked, and went back to her bed. Just as she was picking up the remote her phone rang. She grabbed it and held it to her ear.

"Hey Rocket Man." She smiled.

"Hey LP, what's up?"

"Watching TV." She said turning it on. Normally Kiki hated Television. She could think of a million better ways to spend her time. However sometimes, when she was really bored she took the time to do some channel surfing, but usually to no avail.

"Sounds thrilling, hey do you want to hang out?" He asked. "Since the love birds have run off to harass the working man." Kiki laughed.

"Yeah sure, where?" She crossed her ankles and leaned back on the pillows.

"Your place, I want to play with your Wii."

"I have an x-box."

"Oh well I guess we could play some video games too."

"I'm hanging up you perv."

"I'll be over in ten minutes." Kiki rolled her eyes and hung up the phone, then noticed the Knight's Jersey sitting in the corner of her room. She jumped up and grabbed it, hiding it in her closet. Jimmie never went in there. The only person to go in there besides Sharpay and the house cleaner was Larissa. She walked out and checked her hair before running downstairs. She was about halfway down when it hit her that she had been checking her hair. She made a face and hurried the rest of the way down.

"Hey Zeke, Hey Sharpay." She said as she passed them in the living room.

"Where are you going? Sharpay asked.

"No where, I'm just waiting for Rocket Man to get here."

"Jimmie's coming over huh?" Sharpay asked with a smirk.

"Yes, he's my friend, you have friends over all the time." Kiki pointed at Zeke as if to accentuate the point.

"Zeke isn't my friend… well he is, but he's also my boyfriend." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Zeke smiled at her.

"That and my roommate is a total nut." He shrugged.

"So is your girlfriend, guess they're just attracted to you." Kiki smirked, running off before Sharpay could throw the pillow at her. As if on cue Jimmie was at the door, about to ring the bell. Kiki pulled the door open and let him in.

"Hey LP." He smiled, walking into the massive front hall of the Evan's home.

"Hey." Kiki turned on her heel and headed for the stairs.

"hey Zeke what are you doing here?" Jimmie stopped in the doorway of the living room.

"Oh well Zeke and Sharpay are secretly married." Kiki answered, walking back, this time not dodging the pillow that Sharpay threw. "Hey." She threw it back.

"I'm just hanging out with Sharpay." Zeke shrugged.

"Yeah, the wedding is coming though, he practically lives here." Kiki rolled her eyes, hiding from the pillow. Jimmie laughed and waved, walking off behind Kiki.

"See Zeke, even they see it." Sharpay sighed, resting her head on the pillow she had thrown at her little sister.

"See what?"

"That we're meant to be."

"Actually I think Kiki was just trying to make you- oof." He muttered when Sharpay hit him with the pillow. "Ow." He looked at her.

"I'm serious Zeke." She said. "Last night I was talking to my grandmother who wanted to know just how serious we were and I couldn't tell her. You're always here, always baking, you've cost my parents two hundred dollars in chocolate chips alone-"

"Is it about the baking stuff? I can bring my own."

"No Zeke! It's not about stupid baked goods!" Sharpay snapped. Zeke gasped.

"Stupid Baked goods?" He asked. Sharpay made a sound of annoyance that one usually only heard in the wilds of Africa and stood up. "Shar, come on I was joking." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto his lap. "I love you Sharpay Evans. What we have is serious and completely worth the two hundred dollars of chocolate chips." He assured her.

"Really?" Sharpay asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Really." He nodded, kissing her forehead. Sharpay smiled and looked back at the doorway.

"Well look at that. Kiki is good for something." Zeke gave her a confused look. "Without her we wouldn't have had this conversation and you would never know how much I love you." Sharpay smirked.

"You're ridiculous." Zeke laughed, kissing her.

Upstairs Kiki was rolling her eyes.

"I really hope I don't end up as loony as her when I get a boyfriend." She said.

"Sharpay was loony before the boyfriend… granted so are you." Jimmie shrugged, plopping on Kiki's bed.

"Shut up before I have Boomer toss you out."

"Who's Boomer?"

"Our body guard."

"You don't have a body guard."

"How do you know?" Kiki asked, getting the x-box out of the corner. She got out Tekken Six and set it in the trey.

"Because if you did, he would have tossed me out one of the many other times you've threatened me in your home." Jimmie reasoned.

"He's new, Dad decided we needed him after an attempt on Ryan's life." She shrugged, tossing Jimmie and controller.

"Seriously?" He asked his eyes wide. Kiki smirked.

"No, but it makes a great story doesn't it?" She asked, jumping up on the bed next to him.

"You're a dork." Jimmie said as they chose their characters.

"Yeah, but you're the dork hanging out with me on a Saturday afternoon." She pointed out.

"Shut up Evans." Jimmie smiled as the fight began.

It was pretty therapeutic, using the digital characters to get out their frustrations with each other. Not that any of said frustrations were never taken out on each other, but in real life it was frowned upon to grab someone by the neck and toss them over your head, then back flip onto their chest, generally anyway.

"Yes!" Kiki cheered as she beat Jimmie. They were pretty even, Jimmie beat her roughly fifteen times and Kiki beat him about seventeen, but it was her game and she was a master in the art of distraction. She put the controller down and smirked at him. "I win, again."

"Oh whatever, I did just as good as you."

"Just as Well."

"Just as well what?" Jimmie asked.

"You did just as well as me, not just as good." Jimmie rolled his eyes. "You see, how it works is when you're complimenting someone or saying how they," Jimmie cut Kiki off by pressing his lips to hers. She pulled away and looked at him. "The hell?" She asked.

"You were talking, I wanted you to stop." He shrugged.

"So instead of telling me to shut up you kissed me?" She asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

"You can't do that, you can't just kiss people when you want them to-"

"Shut up Evans." Jimmie said before kissing her again, this time it wasn't really an annoyed 'just shut up' kiss. It was softer, gentler. They held it for a bit longer, Jimmie even ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and the kiss became deeper, more passionate. It wasn't until the big grandfather clock chimed that Jimmie jumped up in surprise.

"I… I have to go." He said, flustered before running out of the room. Kiki watched him run out; half in shock half in amazement, frozen until Sharpay yelled up the stairs,

"Kiki… why did Rocket Man just run out of here like you set him on fire?"


	13. She Decidesish

**Oh how I love food and deliciousness. Today for dinner I had Turkey, stuffing, Mashed Potatoes, biscuits and corn. It was amazing and for dessert I'm getting chocolate cake. Of course I had to make the cake but whatever. Now I'm looking through my notebook and getting all pumped for the next chapter of Bass Ackwards!**

**Disclaimer: I own a full stomach and probably some heartburn. Other than that… oh and Kiki and Larissa, it all goes to Disney and whatnot… Please don't sue me Disney. **

Chapter thirteen

Kiki was still in shock from the other day. It was now Monday and approximately thirty nine hours since Jimmie had kissed her and run out of the house.

After she had managed to convince Sharpay that she hadn't, in fact, set Jimmie on fire, she had gone back to her room and just… stared at the card. She grabbed it from her hiding spot and sat at her desk. She was going to make the stupid decision if it killed her, and it very well could have. She grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. She drew a quick, uneven line down the center and labeled each side 'Pros' and 'Cons'

"Okay well a pro to going would be that I have the captain spot no matter what." She reasoned, writing it down. She tucked her hair behind her ears and bit her lip. It was not an easy decision. Her phone rang and she ignored it, not wanting to be interrupted. It rang three more times before she finally got up and grabbed it. "What?" She snapped.

"Jeez, you too?" It was Donny.

"Huh?" Kiki frowned, looking over at the desk. She went back to sit down and leaned back in the chair.

"When I called Rocket Man he was all weird too. Is something going around?" Donny asked.

"Maybe, weird how?" She asked.

"Just… weird, he told me he did something, something bad but something really really good." Kiki thought about that.

"Did he say anything else?" She tapped her pen against her knee nervously.

"Yeah, he said 'I hope she liked it too' and hung up. Care to explain?"

"What makes you think I know?" Kiki's foot was now bouncing quickly and nervously.

"Well I didn't, I called to tell you about Larissa's plans. Then you started acting weird so now I'm pretty sure you do know what's up with him." Donny had a note of authority in his voice that Kiki had never honestly heard before. "Well out with it Evans."

"Umm… He… made me a cake…" Kiki said lamely. "Anyway I have to go." She quickly hung up. She turned her phone off before anyone else could call and tossed it to the bed.

"He hopes I liked it? That sounds really creepy." She shook her head and then looked at her list. "Okay, first this." She sat back down. "A Con… I'd never be able to talk to my friends again." She bit her lips. "Pro, that means no Ross." She shrugged.

"Kiki Honey, dinner is ready." Catherine called up the stairs.

"Not hungry!" She called back, and then realized she'd made a mistake. She quickly hid the card and the paper as the door opened. Catherine walked in and Vance followed behind.

"Are you feeling alright Kiki?" Catherine asked, her hand going to her daughter's forehead.

"I'm fine mom… just ate a lot of snacks and stuff."

"It's the Zeke boy. He's always around here making cakes and cookies."

"Dad it's not Zeke's fault. He makes them I'm the one that shovels them down my throat. Seriously I'm fine, I'm just not hungry, and I'll come down for something later." She said, shooing them away.

"Alright honey, but if you do feel sick come on down and mommy will find something to fix you." Catherine smiled and ran a hand through her daughter's white blonde hair.

"Got it mom." They turned and headed out leaving their teenage daughter alone with her thoughts.

"Oh and Kiki," Her mother said, turning, "Sharpay wanted me to tell you, you're going to prom." Kiki rolled her eyes and Catherine walked off behind her husband.

"Upside of West High, no one to push me around." Kiki said going back to her list.

She had gone back and forth for about an hour, ending up with extensive lists that were equal. She headed to bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

_Kiki was walking down the halls of East High, a big box in her hands. It was filled with all her stuff from her lockers, both her basketball one and the regular one. She stopped when she saw the large shadow looming over her. She looked up to see Jimmie. _

"_Oh wow, you scared me." She smiled, adjusting the box in her hands which was quickly getting heavier. _

"_Yeah I bet." He said cruelly. Kiki frowned. _

"_What's wrong with you?" She asked. _

"_What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you Kiki… or should I call you Knight Kiki?" Kiki looked down at her feet. _

"_Oh, you heard about that…" She pressed her lips together. _

"_Yeah I heard about that. How could you do that to me, to the team?" He asked angrily. _

"_You don't understand… It's a great opportunity. I won't have to be second,"_

"_Oh of course it's all about you and about being the best and getting glory. What about us?"_

"_What about us?" She asked, confused. _

"_I was going to ask you to prom Evans, I was going to take you to prom, we were going to have a really great time and then we were going to live happily ever after. So much for that." Jimmie threw his hands in the air angrily and walked off. _

"_Jimmie wait! I," Kiki tried to run after him but the box was too heavy, she tried to put it down but it was stuck to her hands, when she looked down into the box she screamed, it was Tom Dugan._

So that was how she had spent her weekend. Now it was Monday and she was attempting to stay awake through a particularly boring science class. She was still thinking about the dream she had the night before. Happily Ever After… She had never really even thought about the future, not what she wanted to do with her life, and definitely not who she was going to do happily ever after with.

She pulled her list out of the pros and cons for the move and contemplated. She made sure no one around her could see her and finally she crossed out the pros and under cons put in big letters 'JIMMIE' before crumbling it up and shoving it in the bottom of her bag. She was making the right choice she was…. Eighty percent sure of that.

The bell rang and she looked over her shoulder at Rocket Man.

"Hey I'll catch up with you in the Cafeteria, I have something to do." He said. Kiki nodded, grabbing her bag and heading off for lunch. She hurried into the lunch room and opened her bag, pulling out a Tupperware container of the delicious lasagna that Zeke had made for his culinary homework.

"Ooh that looks good." Donny said, reaching over. Kiki smacked his hand.

"Bad Dion." She smirked. Donny frowned and poked at his school made lunch.

"So Kiki," Larissa said quietly so only the blonde could hear her, "I overheard Jimmie talking to McCall this morning. He's asking someone something today and I have a strong feeling that that someone is you and that something is prom." She held back a squeal.

"So in your thinking… Jimmie is asking me prom?" Kiki quirked an eyebrow, Larissa frowned.

"No. he's going to ask you to prom." She grinned. "It will be perfect, then we can start going on double dates and… here he comes!" Kiki looked over her shoulder and sure enough Jimmie was walking over with a smile.

"Hey Dudes… and Dudettes." He said, addressing the entire table. "I have some good news."

"Oh yeah? What?" Larissa asked, winking at Kiki. Kiki couldn't help the ball of nerves and excitement rolling in her stomach. She'd never been asked to a prom before… granted seeing as she was in her junior year that was no shock.

"It's about Prom." Jimmie looked like he was building up to something.

"Yeah, what?" Larissa was more excited that Kiki. Jimmie smiled before announcing.

"I have a date!" He said happily. The table kind of froze, most of them looking at Kiki, who frowned.

"Who?" She asked. Tiara came walking over with a smile.

"Me." Everyone looked around in awkward silence for a moment, not really sure how to take the news. Finally Kiki shoved her lasagna at Donny and got up.

"Here, I'm not hungry." She grabbed her bag and hurried out, pushing past Tiara and Jimmie.

"What's her problem?" Tiara rolled her eyes before kissing Jimmie's cheek. "See you later darling." She chirped before flouncing off to the drama club's table.


	14. It Isn't Easy

Okay so I have a poll in my profile about this series because… I have a lot of ideas… Yay ideas! Anywho, Thanks to all my wonder, wonderful reviewers and my readers because ya'll just make me happy to see my hit count go up. Oh and I'm sorry this took a while, but I've been working on my site and when it's all done I will put the link so you all can marvel at my geekiness XD

Oh, another note, this chapter is kind of inspired by/based off the song It Isn't Easy by the One Life to Live 'A Prom to Remember'… I like Soap Operas, sue me.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing but an over active imagination and Kiki and Larissa… Also I would like to take Jackson Rathbone. Can you say Smexy Sokka? I can.

Chapter Fourteen

Larissa was still angry with Jimmie. His reasoning behind asking Tiara was… she was hot and wanted to go with him. He had, of course, been confused about Kiki running off, everyone had been, but Larissa had made up some lie about her not feeling well. Then Larissa had left too, but she hadn't been able to find Kiki.

Now it was Saturday and Larissa was annoyed.

"Seriously Larissa, I'm not going, just take Jimmie and…. Her." Larissa had called Kiki hoping to convince her to come along. It wouldn't be too hard to get an extra seat. She just really didn't want to be the fifth wheel on a date involving Tiara.

"But Kiki, I want you to have fun and be happy."

"Which is exactly why I am not going." Kiki said. Larissa sighed.

"Just think about it Kiki. Please, for me?"

"I'll think about it Riss, but it's probably going to be a no." she said before she hung up. Larissa put her phone on the desk and sighed. She looked at her dress, hanging from her door and picked up her phone, dialing Donny's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey babe."

"Hey D." She sighed, plopping down on her bed.

"What's up?" He asked her. She looked up at the ceiling of her room. She didn't have a normal ceiling since her room was in the attic. Her ceiling joined up at the top in a point.

"Kiki doesn't want to go to prom."

"Did she ever?" Larissa sighed.

"No… but I was sure Jimmie was going to ask her and she would have said yes and then we could have doubled with our best friends and prom would have been perfect. But no, Jimmie had to ruin it by asking Tiara." Larissa pouted.

"I still don't entirely understand why he did it." Donny said. "I mean… both Rocket Man and Kiki were acting weird on Saturday night but…"

"Donny they're Jimmie and Kiki they always act a bit weird." Larissa interrupted.

"Yeah… but this time they were really weird like… nervous weird." Donny said, trying to find a way to put it that made sense.

"Nervous weird?"

"Yeah like… jumpy. Rocket Man spouted a bunch of nonsense then when I asked Kiki about it she got defensive."

"Well she's always,"

"More defensive." Larissa thought about that. Kiki was normally a pretty defensive person so more defensive for her was pretty big. She bit her lip.

"I wonder what's up…"

"Okay enough about Kiki and Jimmie." Donny decided. "They can work out their messes on their own for now. Meanwhile how is everything going as far as Prom Prep?" Larissa grinned, that was one of the many reasons why she was with Donny.

"Great. My hair is done, my mom's going to come up to do my nails soon and the dress looks incredible." She looked over at the satin frock hanging from the door with a grin. This was going to be the perfect night. Of course then she'd have to start planning for next Year's prom, but whatever. She could worry about that later. She crossed her ankles and smiled happily.

"Great. I'll be there at six to pick you up and then we'll meet Jimmie and… Tiara… at the restaurant." He nodded.

"Exactly." Larissa said, looking at her feet. "Hey Donny?" She said slowly.

"Yeah?" Donny asked, trying to think of anything he might have forgotten that went in the short amount of time he was going to be without her. After that if something was happening it was in her hands.

"Umm… I love you." She paused, to see how he would react. Donny took a moment to respond.

"Oh I um… wow… thanks." He said lamely. Inside he was panicking. He knew a lot of people didn't take I love you seriously but his mother had stressed the importance of the word to him, especially after his dad left, and Larissa took it seriously too, after all she was Larissa, she took everything seriously.

"Thanks?" She asked, unhappy now.

"I have to go." He said quickly, hanging up and tossing the phone away like it burned him. Larissa looked at her phone, blinking rapidly. She could feel the panic rising in her chest.

"Oh my god what did I just do?"

Kiki was upset, heck yes she was upset. She had just hung up with Larissa and was ignoring Sharpay banging on her door. She had recently installed a new doorknob with a lock on it for this very purpose. Her parents were not fans of the idea of their kids having doors with locks but quite frankly if Sharpay locked her in the closet one more time Kiki was going to kill someone. This way Sharpay couldn't get into the room in the first place.

"Go away Sharpay!" She yelled, getting up and going to the mirror. Maybe it was the hair maybe that was why Jimmie chose Tiara. She ran a hand through her shoulder length blonde locks. She had thought it was a good idea at the time. Maybe it was being Tiara was significantly tanner than Kiki. The first time she found herself looking in the mirror wondering Kiki had chastised herself, but then after a while of sulking she decided that for this one night she could have a bit of vanity time and wonder why the hell Jimmie would pick that air headed, self centered British Twit over her.

"This is going to drive me crazy." She muttered, looking down at her outfit. She was not going to prom so she opted for her Wildcat sweats with her name embroidered on the back of the hoodie. She ran a hand through her hair again and turned away from the mirror going back to the bed. She bit her lip, going to her bag, she dug the card out of the bottom and sighed, putting it back in it's original hiding place. Seeing as her biggest reason for staying was now a bust… Her phone rang and she hurried to answer it, only hearing heaving sobs on the other end.

"Larissa?" Kiki asked, looking at the ID on the phone.

"I messed up Keeks." She managed to push out between sobs.

"What do you mean? What did you do Larissa?" Kiki asked, confused.

"I-I was talking to Donny, and… and… and." She stopped, trying to catch her breath.

"Larissa,"

"I told him I loved him." She wailed. Kiki frowned. Wasn't that a good thing?

"Well what did he do?" She asked.

"He said thanks and hung up." Kiki frowned. Oh… that was why she was upset.

"Larissa calm down, breathe, in and out, in and out." It took a while but Larissa eventually calmed down.

"Oh my god what if he doesn't want to go to prom now? I'm going to be dateless? I made reservations Kiki!"

"Larissa I'm sure-"

"I can't show up alone to a reservation for four!"

"What about Jimmie and Tiara?"

"They're not coming! Jimmie texted me saying they couldn't make it." She sobbed. Oh of course Tiara wouldn't want to spend any time with Donny or Larissa.

"Larissa just-"

"My night is ruined! I spent days… months… years Kiki, years, planning this thing. I've dreamed about the perfect Prom since I was five years old!"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration."

"No Kiki's it's not My aunt Gina went to Prom and I got to see her in her dress and she talked about how great her night was… I wanted a perfect night too and now it won't happen!"

"Larissa you're a junior there's always next year."

"I wanted this year to be perfect! I have a best friend, I had a boyfriend! Then you and Jimmie ruined the double date possibility and now I messed up the boyfriend part!" Larissa sounded close to a breakdown.

"Alright Riss calm down… I'll pick you up in an hour." Kiki deadpanned.

"Really?" Larissa said, her breathing evening out.

"Yes, If you can't spend it with your boyfriend what kind of best friend would I be if,"

"Kiki you are amazing. I so owe you for this one."

"Yeah, you definitely do." Kiki agreed before hanging up. Then she stood and went to the door. "Alright Sharpay," She said opening the door. "You win… prom me up."


	15. Night to Remember

Okay so here it is! Prom! I have… six chapters left including this one so… we're getting there lol. Better than the twelve chapters I had left for nearly a year. I'm falling back in love with Jiki so it's all good. Oh and also NERDFIGHTERS ROCK! Okay I'm good XD

Disclaimer: I own Kiki, Larissa, A lot of spare time and Matt Prokop (K2 handed him over XD). However everything else goes to the wonderful and terrifying people at Disney who would love to tear my soul from my body and keep it in a box next to the rest of the Disney kids' souls. I mean… PUPPIES! (Don't sue me Disney)

Chapter Fifteen

Kiki was true to her word, she made it to Larissa's house right on time and she even paid for a last minute limo.

"No way in this world or another was I going to drive dressed like this." She had reasoned when she showed up at the Mickowitz house. She was wearing the blue dress (PS I'm going to get pictures of the dresses put up… soon) and looked amazing. Larissa came out in her pink dress and smiled, she had never felt more like a princess, so what if her love life had just gone to all hell? She was now officially sure that Kiki liked her as much as she liked Kiki and that was the best thing that had just about ever happened in her sixteen years of life.

"You look great though." Larissa had complimented as she got into the car. They had gone to dinner and had a really great time just laughing and talking and eating more pasta than any two girls should have been able to eat on their own. They got a few compliments on their outfits and one woman remarked that she thought it was very brave what they were doing. That one sent them into laughter for a long time.

Then they headed to the venue for the prom. It wasn't being held at the school, they had gotten enough money for a nice place. The Prom theme was under the Sea so everything was blue and sparkling and beautiful. Larissa gasped as they walked in after voting for king and queen and the like. She was so impressed with all of it.

"Oh come on Riss, it's streamers and glitter." Kiki rolled her eyes. No one had realized who she was yet so she hadn't caught any crap but she knew it was coming. Sharpay had really done a number on her, she had make up, her hair was done and the dress… well it really did look good on her, better than she expected it too. They made their way through the people and found a table to sit their stuff at.

"It really is amazing Keeks, you have to admit."

"Keeks? Kiki?" Kiki turned to find McCall standing there, his eyes about to pop out of his skull. Kiki shrugged.

"Yeah that'd be my name." She nodded.

"Wow… you look… like a girl." He said, gaining the attention of a few more team members who were struck dumb.

"That would be because I am a girl McCall; there are few guys on the planet named Kiki." She smirked before walking on. Larissa grinned.

"Just wait until Jimmie sees you. He will die." She nodded. Kiki's smile faded.

"I don't want to talk about Jimmie. I can think of a million things I would rather- Oh hey Donny." Kiki nearly ran over the boy.

"Wow… Kiki you look…. Oh wow." He interrupted his compliment in favor of openly staring at his girlfriend.

"I am going to take that as a good thing and leave you two to it." Kiki decided and walked off towards the refreshment table. She found an assortment of little treats, nothing terribly appetizing but she picked up a piece of cheese and a cracker to nibble on while she walked around awkwardly.

Jimmie wasn't have a great night so far. He had picked Tiara up and she complained about everything. Her dress didn't fit into the car, why didn't he clean the car before picking her up (He had), and what was that smell? (It was the milkshake Kiki had spilled in his car the week before).

They stopped at a restaurant that put him out nearly a hundred bucks and Tiara complained about all that because it wasn't as good as the food they served in France where she spent her summer vacation eating amazing gourmet food and hitting on tan Frenchmen. Finally he got her back in the car to get to the event hall before prom ended. He was really, really regretting this decision. Kiki hadn't talked to him in days, Larissa was mad at him even Donny didn't have the time to hang out because Larissa was freaking out about prom stuff. He parked and hurried around to help Tiara out of the car, struggling with the giant skirt of her dress.

They walked into the hall and voted for Prom Queen and King before going into the ball room. Tiara gasped and squealed and Jimmie turned to her with a smile.

"Pretty impressive huh?" She didn't answer him instead she ran over to her friends, who were all dressed in equally blinding shade of pink. Jimmie frowned and rolled his eyes. He headed for the refreshment table, expecting a very, very boring evening. He grabbed a little cocktail weenie on a toothpick and looked around, doing a double take when he saw the blonde at the cheese and cracker platter. He walked closer, his eyes nearly falling out of his head when he realized who it was.

"Kiki?" He asked incredulously. Kiki looked up and darkened when she saw who it was. She tossed her food at the trash and started to walk off. Jimmie hurried to catch up with her. "Keeks wait up!" He called. She stopped and turned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"what?" She asked.

"Wow you look…"

"Yeah so I've heard." Kiki sighed after a moment of silence. "Where's your date?" She asked trying, and failing, to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Umm… I have no idea. She ran off in a puff of pink and Chanel no. 5 … I'm not really worried." He shrugged, looking around, he saw a small sea of pink and figured she was somewhere in there.

"You're some date aren't you Zara?" she asked, starting to walk off again, he just followed.

"What's wrong with you?" Jimmie asked as he hurried up the stairs after her. She ignored him and just kept walking. There was no one up there yet so it was private, not exactly what Kiki was hoping for. "Kiki!" Jimmie reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go Zara." She snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked again.

"What's wrong with you?" She shot back with such venom that he let go of her. "You're here with someone else." She said, brushing back a loose blonde hair. "You… kiss me… then the next day you ask Tiara… TIARA… to prom." She looked around as if someone was going to hear them.

"I…" Jimmie looked down at the people milling about there were a couple of dancers but mostly it was just a lot of people hanging out complimenting their outfits.

"You what? What possible expliation could you have for asking the Blonde Devil to prom?" she asked.

"I got freaked out." Jimmie said, looking at her. "Okay? I hadn't really planned on the kissing thing and then I got freaked out and… I just thought asking Tiara to prom would help with…"

"with what?" Kiki asked. Jimmie was about to respond when McCall and the gang came up the stairs.

"Zara! Evans! What's up!" They high fived all around, laughing and smiling, even if the two really weren't feeling terribly joyful.

"We'll talk later." Kiki shrugged. The guys looked confused but brushed it off, taking to light teasing about Kiki in a dress.

"Oh leave her alone, she looks better than the lot of you combined." Larissa said pushing her way through to her best friend, Donny at her side. "Hey Keeks, Hey Rocket man, looking suave." She grinned.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself Riss. If you weren't dating my best friend-" He was cut off by Donny playfully punching his chest. They looked out over the prom and people pointed up, cheering for the wildcats.

"What Team?" Donny yelled

"WILDCATS!" the crowd responded.

"What team?" Donny yelled again, Jimmie grabbing the back of his tux to keep him from falling over the edge.

"WILDCATS!" Donny turned back to his fellow basketball players.

"WILDCATS!" He yelled.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME." They cried than all just dissolved into laughter.

"Hey, bet you I can kick all your butts in a dance off." Ross challenged they all looked around before declaring it a dance off, rushing to the dance floor.

It was a lot of fun. Really it was, they spent the night dancing and laughing. Josie Marin and Nick James won King and Queen, Nick was on the team so they were all excited for him. He even jokingly yelled 'Zara/Evans 2011!'

"Shut up Nick." Jimmie laughed. By the end of the night they were all winding down but still strangly, were hyped up on adriniline.

"Hey Jimmie do you want to go Bowling with us?" Larissa asked, indicating Herself, Donny and Kiki. Jimmie, forgetting about Tiara altogether nodded.

"Yeah sounds great."

"Hey ya'll! Bowling!" Ross yelled, inviting himself and the rest of the team. They all headed out for their respective cars and limos and whatnot agreeing to meet at the bowling alley in half an hour. They rushed home and changed out of their dresses and tuxes and went to the bowling alley. Larissa and Kiki were the first ones there, ordering a lane and warning the owner that they were about to be invaded by East High's Basket ball team.

"WILDCATS!" Donny yelled as he, Jimmie, Ross and McCall ran in soon after the rest of the team followed buying lanes and shoes and getting everything arranged.

"You know if we lived in a musical than we'd have a big musical number here." Larissa pointed out.

"Lucky for our ears we don't, so we don't have to hear Ross sing." Kiki smirked. Ross crossed his eyes and tossed a popcorn kernel at her. She laughed and went to bowl.

"Okay so we know Bowling is not Kiki's sport." Donny announced as she hit her third gutter ball off the game.

"Yeah, just like we know basketball isn't Donny's." McCall joked, earning a chorus of 'Ooooh's' and 'BURN!'s'. Donny just shook his head and laughed. They had music playing over the speaker system and the team was singing along as best as they could, just messing around. It was a lot of fun, but by one in the morning the owner ran them out, he needed to close up shop.

"Hey Rocketman, can you give us a ride? The limo guy refused to come back after midnight." Kiki rolled her eyes. Jimmie nodded.

"yeah sure… are we going home now?" He asked. Donny came up behind them, grabbing Larissa's hand.

"I see you two made up." Kiki noted.

"Yup you know why? Because I love her." Donny said, kissing her cheek. Larissa grinned and turned to kiss him.

"and I love him." Kiki and Jimmie made gagging noises and ran for his car.

"Shotgun!" Kiki yelled, leaving Donny to curse, he hated the back seat.

"Where are we going?" Jimmie asked.

"Food. Now. Kiki. Hungry." Kiki said, getting in the front seat and stretching her legs.

"Food sounds good." Donny agreed as he shoved in the back with Larissa.

"Food it is!" Jimmie smiled, speeding off.

It wasn't until later that night when Kiki was getting ready for bed that she realized, she and Jimmie never finished talking…


	16. Trouble is Blonde with Pink Heels

THE SITE IS DONE! After much arguing with Freewebs and the great Computer fights with my family (Five computers and four are down what kind of crap is that?) Regardless, the site is done and it looks pretty snazzy if I do say so myself. I'll put the link up in my profile as well as links to the dresses that Larissa and Kiki wore XD It was a lot more work than I was expecting to do, but still, it's done XD

Disclaimer: Kiki and Larissa are mine… as well as the plot… and Matt Prokop. I may think about renting him out when I'm hurting for cash though. Everything else belongs to the great and powerful mouse in the sky.

Chapter Sixteen (!)

Prom had been a lot of fun but now it was over and already Coach was demanding they all get together to get ready for the next year. Since Jimmie was a front runner for captain he had to go and Donnie, Larissa and Kiki went out of loyalty, well also because Donny and Kiki figured they would get brownie points. However everyone apparently had the same idea because just about all the team was sitting in the gym, plus hopefuls for next year, which included three girls. Kiki sat on the cold gym floor and started stretching with the guys.

"So did you have a good time after the bowling alley?" McCall asked Jimmie, Kiki and Donny. The new kids were all standing around awkwardly while Larissa and Coach Bolton talked about the schedule and how they were going to make sure this team was the best it possibly could be.

"Okay so to start, girls have to go." Coach Bolton said. "Guys only for this particular part then I'll call you back." He nodded. The girls got up and headed out.

"So Kiki looks like you won't be alone in the locker room soon." Larissa smiled looking back at the other girls trying out.

"Assuming they make it." Kiki shrugged, turning. Larissa followed and they went to the cafeteria. There was a new addition to the school cafeteria for the new year and that was an ice cream machine. The thing was they didn't shut it down at night so people could come in after school and get ice cream. Kiki and Larissa got themselves bowls, only then realizing that they were still being followed.

"Hey, you guys should totally call us when coach is ready." Kiki said before turning on her heel and going up the stairs.

"You're mean Kiki." Larissa said but laughed as they headed up to the roof.

"I'm not mean, I just don't know them and don't want them following us all over the place." She rolled her eyes.

"They are doing good for woman kind."

"So?"

"Isn't that what you're all about?"

"No, it's not Larissa. From the beginning I've said I didn't get into basketball as some crazy feminist thing. I just wanted to play on a good team and this school only had a boys team. I don't really care about feminism that much. I'm selfish." She shrugged as she took a seat on the edge.

"Well at least you admit it." Larissa said, sitting next to her.

"Want to know something even more selfish?" She asked, looking at her self appointed best friend.

"Sure." Larissa nodded taking a bite of her ice cream.

"West High asked me to transfer so I could play for them… and I considered it." Kiki admitted. Larissa choked on her ice cream and sat up.

"But you live-"

"On the line. I only came to East High because it was where Sharpay and Ryan went." She said, taking a bite. She didn't look at Larissa opting to stare out at the skyline instead.

"You considered it… so you're…"

"Not going, I can't do it. I'm going to the school tonight to give back the jersey he gave me." Kiki looked down at the toes of her old scuffed gym shoes.

"Why would you even consider it?" Larissa asked, trying to not be offended.

"He promised me the captain spot, and West High is a great team. I mean, we've only beat them by like… a point the past three years in a row. They have better academic facilities… there were a million reasons to switch over."

"So why aren't you?" Larissa almost didn't want to hear the answer because it wasn't going to be the one she wanted.

"You." Kiki said, shocking her friend. "Well you and Jimmie and Donny… and the team. I don't think I'd feel quite as happy there as I do here." She said honestly.

"Wow… well I'm happy you're not going Keeks. It really would have sucked to lose you." Larissa smirked.

"You're so sentimental Larissa geez." Kiki smiled and nudged her best friend.

"We should get going, Coach is going to want us back soon.

Tiara was mad, no, she was beyond mad she was pissed. She had gone to the prom with a date. Sure she had kind of ignored him most of the night, but Jimmie was her date. She won him, she beat that stupid blonde Evans girl. Then he spent the entire night with Kiki and left with her, completely leaving Tiara alone, without a ride.

Sure he had apologized, sort of, on Monday, but that was not enough. Tiara knew he had left with Kiki and to her that was worse than him leaving and going home to watch hours of that stupid Basketball game he was so obsessed with. She'd even rather him leave with her best friend, if she'd had one, than leave with Kiki Evans. That made her blood boil.

That morning she had seen Kiki acting kind of weird. She had hurried to open her locker and stuffed something in and ran off, not even grabbing her books. Of course that made Tiara suspicious and as soon as school was out she made her way to Kiki's locker. She knew it was broken, and she knew Kiki never bothered to get it fixed or anything. That was going to be her downfall.

Tiara quickly spun the lock and it came open. It looked like Kiki's locker, no pictures, just her books and old papers. However under one of the books was a flash of blue material. She reached in and grabbed it, her eyes widening when she realized what it was.

"Oh. My. God… this is gold!" She squealed and ran off to the gym. She opened the door and walked over to Coach Bolton, looking for Kiki, she wasn't there nor was her little sidekick.

"Miss Gold what are you doing in here?" Coach Bolton asked.

"Don't tell me you plan to try out?" Ross said and the team laughed. "you're not allowed to wear Heels while playing." They laughed more.

"Hardly amusing Matthew." She smirked. "However I do hold something you all may hold of high interest."

"Whatever Tiara, just go." Donny rolled his eyes.

"What do you have" Jimmie asked, standing up right.

"Well boys, read it and weep."


	17. The Fit Hits the Shan

I've listened to the same cover of Poker face eighteen times now… I really like this one lol. Anyway so far, according to the poll ya'll just want me to do Belly Up and call it a day on this series so I've been planning but I still have lots of stuff for Kiki and Jimmie so maybe an epic epilogue perhaps? Eh, we'll see. Anyway I'll stop going on because I'm sure ya'll don't care about my blabbering… is that a word? Microsoft Spell Check says it is.

Disclaimer: Okay so certain lawyers informed me that while Kiki and Larissa are still mine it is illegal to claim Matt Prokop as Slavery is illegal as is laying claim to an actual person… However I am going to lay claim to Australia, they never said anything about claiming entire countries.

Chapter Seventeen

Kiki and Larissa finally headed down to the Gym, they could still taste the last bits of ice cream on their lips as they pushed open the door laughing. They stopped when they noticed how quiet it was in the gym. They were all staring at her.

"Hey Guys… what's with the creepy pow wow stare?" She asked. They saw Tiara sitting on the bleachers with a triumphant smile. "And why is she here? I thought she was allergic to the smell of sweat and actual hard work."

"Care to explain Evans?" Coach Bolton held up the jersey. Kiki's eyes widened and she looked at Larissa who looked as shocked as Kiki felt.

"It's actually a really long and boring story." Kiki said starting to walk over.

"Well feel free to bore us." Coach Bolton snapped. Kiki froze.

"Okay well… Once upon a time in a land not so far away-"

"Cut the crap Kiki!" Coach bellowed, throwing the jersey in the corner.

"The Coach for West High asked me to transfer over to their school" she said looking at her feet.

"And you said yes?" Coach accused.

"No." Kiki shook her head.

"Then why do you have the Jersey?"

"He gave it to me, already had it made up."

"Why didn't you throw it right back in his ugly, player stealing mug?" Ross asked from behind the coach.

"Because… I was considering it." She said honestly, looking up at them. All of them seemed to wear the same mask of anger. It was odd how she never noticed how much bigger those guys were than her. They all had a few inches on her at least, save for Donny, and they all probably had a good ten pounds on her at least.

"You were considering it? Why would you even contemplate joining that team?" Donny asked.

"Because of a lot of things Donny, they're a great team, they have an amazing academic reputation…and…"

"And?"

"And because he promised me the captain spot. He said it was mine if I wanted it." She looked at her feet again.

"So you were going to betray us for a captain spot? You were seriously going to become a West High Knight just because you weren't one hundred percent sure you were going to be a captain on our team? Because you weren't going to be number one the best, the most beloved person on the team you were going to leave us, you were going to play against us?" Jimmie asked.

"It's not that-"

"You would do that though wouldn't you? You're just so…. Self centered, so full of yourself it's all about making you happy. Never mind that there are plenty of people on this team that deserve the spot-"

"Go to hell." Kiki snapped. "I'm good, I may not have been here since freshman year but without me you all wouldn't have even made it to the play offs, and you'd be trying to get Hamilton to run the right way with the ball." She took a deep breath. "Without me you wouldn't have made it as far as you did this year and you all know it."

"Maybe so Kiki, but at least we wouldn't have to deal with a selfish, spoiled, bratty blonde snob like you." Jimmie snapped. He was hurt, he was really hurt, after the good time they had at Prom… Then she went and did this. To even contemplate it was insane, a betrayal, and Jimmie wasn't going to handle it. He was ignoring the crushing pain in his chest, now concentrating on making Kiki hurt as much as he did right now. From the look on her face it was not working, granted she'd actually have to feel for that to work.

"You guys-"

"No Larissa, its fine." Kiki said. "Let him look like an idiot."

"You're right Kiki, I am an Idiot, I'm an idiot for ever thinking you could change, for thinking that maybe you stopped thinking about the people here as beneath you and maybe treat us as friends, as something more than just the people around you who pass you the ball. Well you know what? I'm glad I took Tiara to prom over you. And I think I speak for all of us when I say we don't need you. Go to West High because you're sure as heck not welcome on the East High Basketball team anymore." The rest of the team nodded in agreement with Jimmie. Kiki's eyes glazed over and she clenched her Jaw.

"Fine, you don't want me… I'll go." She turned on her heel and grabbed her jersey before storming out of the gym.

"Kiki! Don't go!" Larissa called hurrying towards the door. When it slammed closed Larissa whirled on the team. "What. Is. Wrong. With. You?" She asked, seething.

"Good riddance to her anyway." Jimmie said, starting to turn.

"She was going to say no." Larissa pursed her lips. "She brought the jersey because she was going to meet him tonight to turn him down."

"So, she thought about it-"

"And you wouldn't have? Think about it, she was getting a guaranteed Captain spot; it was a huge opportunity for her. How many of you would turn down a chance to be the star and any of you that say you wouldn't are liars." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't know anything about the team dynamic Larissa." McCall said.

"Oh so now I'm not a part of the team? Tell me is it because I'm Kiki's friend or is it because I don't suit up? Obviously it doesn't matter that I help make plays, that I organize the busses and everything else, of course it doesn't." Larissa rolled her eyes and tried to keep from crying. "You want to know why she was going to turn it down."

"Not real-"

"Because of you all. She was going to turn down this amazing opportunity to go to a better school, to get the recognition she deserved, because of you guys. She said this was the happiest she ever felt, when she was playing with you guys. She didn't think she could get the same family feeling at West High. Well I guess she wasn't wrong, after all her mother doesn't seem terribly fond of her actual personality either. This was the one place she actually got acceptance for being different, for being athletic, the only girl on the boy's team and… well so much for that." She shrugged. "Oh and Jimmie, you're an ass."

"What?"

"You think it really didn't bother her that you asked Tiara to the prom? It hurt her; it really, really hurt her."

"Why would it? The Kiki-bot has no feelings."

"She has them alright, she definitely has them."

"How do you know?"

"Because Jimmie, you have to have feelings to fall in love the way she fell for you." Larissa started to leave but stopped at the door. "So I hope you're all happy, you just proved that Kiki really didn't have a family here." She walked out, letting the door slam behind her, leaving a large group of very confused and remorseful guys behind.


	18. Tear Me to Pieces

**Okay Big news... I lost my spell check. So... yeah it's not going to be great because I'm really excited about this part and really I only have a couple more chapters left. And don't worry, I didn't forget about the play, it's coming. Umm… I'm on my own computer again so whatever that's why the spell check has gone missing. I love you all so much for the reviews and yeah... you all rock out loud. **

**Disclaimer: Okay so I've also been informed by certain lawyers that I cannot lay claim to Australia with out some sort of war. Seeing as I don't know where to get troops and I probably wouldn't even be allowed a popper gun let alone the amount of machinery it would take to overthrow whoever owns Australia at the moment… I think I'll stick to claiming Kiki and Larissa… and I'm going to try and convince the lawyers to let me lay claim to another pack of soda cause I'm thirsty and I traded my last pack to K2 for Matt…**

Chapter Eighteen

After the fight with the team Kiki hadn't really been in the mood to talk to the West High coach however she had made an appointment and she was never one to break appointments so instead she took a moment in the car to compose herself until she was sure she was not going to cry and headed off to the rival school. It was actually closer to her house than East High was. That was another plus. She was going to do it. She was going to take the offer and transfer to West High. After all, they didn't want her at East anymore. And she would only have to deal with a couple weeks of weirdness since she probably wouldn't be transferring until next year and Larissa was on her side so at least she would still have one friend, and she was sure the others, Jessica and the like, would still want to hang out with her.

She pulled into the visitor parking of the West high parking lot and hurried up to the school and down to the office. Why were the coaches offices always in the boys locker room? It was highly inconvenient for people like her, girls who played guy sports. Granted there were not many of them so maybe it was for the best, but still it would be a bit easier and less awkward if they had offices outside the locker rooms, then they wouldn't have to sit and try to make plays in a room connected to a room full of guys in all states of undress.

Kiki walked through the guys locker room, ignoring the baseball team who were in aforementioned states of undress, and screaming. She had been through this enough to know a good case of tunnel vision made it easier. She knocked on his door and was permitted to enter.

It looked a lot like Coach Bolton's office actually. There were framed photos on the walls from past games, some awards, two basketballs on special stands and on his desk were pictures frames that she assumed held pictures of the man's family, assuming he had one, judging by the convertible he'd been driving the other day he either didn't have a family or was really selfish... granted maybe at home he had a huge minivan. Really she didn't need to judge but whatever. He was on the phone when she walked in.

"Yes I understand that but what you don't seem to be understanding is that we are a championship team." He motioned for her to take a seat. She sat in the less than comfortable chair opposite him and opened her bag to pull out the jersey. She sat it in her lap and bit her lip, thinking back.

_Jimmie had nearly been banned from basketball but Kiki had agreed to drop the charges against them if they droped the ones against Jimmie. Jimmie had been mad that they'd get off scot free but there was nothing else to be done. _

_"I could have had them arrested if you hadn't been so stupid." Kiki pointed out as she rested in her bed. She was still in a lot of pain, to the point where sometimes breathing was a huge labor. _

_"You wouldn't though. You wouldn't have told anyone, you'd threaten my life to keep me quiet and then they'd still have gotten off. At least my way he gets back some of what he gave."_

_"Well I would have had my dad sick a hitman on them but whatever." Jimmie looked at Kiki with wide eyes. _

_"Seriously?" He asked. She shook her head in the negitive and he deflated a little. "Too bad, that would have been cool. Like your dad's a mob boss or something and,"_

_"My dad isn't a mob boss Jimmie, he owns a country club and does a bunch of different things however I'm fairly sure they're all legal activities." Jimmie looked depressed for a moment but brightened. _

_"Well good, at least I know he won't be fitting me for some cement loafers anytime soon"_

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that one actually. He doesn't seem to be terribly fond of you." Kiki said honestly. "Though he may like you a bit better now that you've punched someone for me." She added. Jimmie thought about that. _

_"How much will he like me if I kill someone for you?"_

_"Not funny Zara."_

_"I could be his new hitman. I've been looking for a job."_

_"Zara!"_

Kiki smiled lightly, he had worn a fedora for a week after that trying to look more like a mobster. Dugan was still on the phone so she sat back, getting comfortable, thinking again. She couldn't stop it before it managed to come through.

_"Come on Kiki it's part of being in the play. We have to help with the building part." Jimmie said as they walked into the auditorium. The place smelled like paint and burnt wood. Donny was at the electric saw, McCall was carrying a stack of wood and Larissa was painting. Tiara, of course, was sitting on the piano talking on her cell phone. _

_"I don't like this part. Can we skip it?" She asked "I'll treat you to burgers or something." She offered as she was dragged to the stage. _

_"No dice Evans, get to painting." Jimmie smiled at her and went to help the guys. She and Lariss got quite a bit done before she had to go to a dentist appointment. Donny left soon after that and as soon as Tiara got the chance she slipped out, finally the other three were about to go, McCall was already gone, when Darbus walked in. _

_"Oh good I didn't miss you, could you two finsh this last tree? We need it done today to be on schedule." Jimmie and Kiki looked at each other as Darbus left without waiting for an answer. Kiki groaned and stomped her converse-clad foot. _

_"We should have skipped out and gone for burgers." She said going back to the paintbrushes she had just cleaned and grabbed the paint from the cupboard while Jimmie sat out the drop cloths. They set it all up and started painting. _

_"Tiara, Larissa and Darbus?" Kiki asked after a bit of silent painting. Jimmie looked at her in confusion. _

_"Huh?"_

_"Shag, marry or toss off a cliff." Kiki answered. Jimmie made a face after a bit and sighed. _

_"Marry Larissa, Shag Tiara and toss Darbus, and if Dion ever finds out I will kill you." Jimmie pointed the paintbrush at her. _

_"What? Never." Kiki grinned, then started singing Jimmie and larissa sitting in a tree under her breath. _

_"I'm not even joking Evans."_

_"Relax Zara I wouldn't tell Dion that you'd totally marry his girl." She said, now enjoying herself. Jimmie smacked her hand with the paint brush. She gasped and looked at him before hitting him across the cheek with the paint soaked bristles of her brush, leaving a brown streak across his face. He looked at her in shock for a moment before reaching out and streaking green on her face. She got more paint on her brush and flicked it at him. _

_"That's it." Jimmi said and declared war. Ten minutes later the two were covered in paint and Darbus was staring at them in disbelief. _

_"Just... Just go." She shook her head the two of them nodded and walked out of the room. _

_"I want you to know this is going to take me a week to get out of my hair." Kiki informed Jimmie. _

_"Yeah, well these were my favorite jeans."_

She smiled and looked up when Dugan hung up.

"Alright Miss Evans, so what is it? We have a locker all picked out for you an everything." Kiki nodded opening her mouth to say yes, when another memory sideswiped her.

_She was in practice with the guys, they were just messing around and Jimmie was doing his stupid rapping thing. _

_They were at the burger joint after a game, celebrating by having a contest to see who could eat their burger the fastest. Jimmie won._

_She, Larissa, Donnie and Jimmie were out in her pool, Zeke was at the grill and Sharpay was lounging. The four friends all snuck around, picking up Sharpay and dumping her in the pool. _

_She was on her bed with Jimmie, they were kissing, he smelled like irish spring soap and chocolate axe._

"Miss Evans?" Kiki looked up at him. He was staring at her expectantly. She shook her head, holding out the jersey.

"Sorry Coach, I'm not interested." She said, standing up. "But thanks." She turned and walked out of the room.

"Wait, we can offer you more. The captain spot... academics... we'll get you a private shower stall in the girl's locker room." She looked at him and shook her head.

"I just can't. I'm a Wildcat." She shrugged pushing open the door to the locker room and walking out to the parking lot. Of course, it was raining. Well at least she had thought to put up the top on her car to keep people from seeing her break down.

"LP!" She looked up and found Coach Bolton driving the car next to her, Jimmie and Donnie in the back seat.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize... are you officially a West High Knight?" Jimmie asked nervously. She was suddenly greatful for the rain.

"No. I turned him down." She shook her head as the tears began to fall.

"Oh... well we'd love to have you back on the team..." Jimmie offered, sure she'd say yes. She looked at him and shook her head again.

"I quit." She informed him, getting to her car and pulling open the door and getting in. She backed out of her spot and drove off.


	19. With You

**Okay so I realize ya'll had to wait a long time for the last chapter. I could say I had school work (I'm not in school yet but I did have to spend five hours at school to get myself enrolled for the new semester) however that would be a lie. The truth? Well I've been working on sites and other internet related foder. Anyway the story is almost over! **

**Disclaimer: I was allowed to lay claim to soda but I had to buy it myself. So now I am going to try laying claim to a Slurpee! Oh and K2... you can't take Matt back. I have hidden him MWAHAHAHAHA!**

Chapter Nineteen

It had been almost two weeks since Kiki had quit the team and it had been almost two weeks since she had talked to anyone other than Larissa. Even in Homeroom she avoided even looking at Jimmie and Donny and she would show up to rehersal, and do her part but she didn't talk to Jimmie outside of the script and it was driving him crazy. Jimmie couldn't stand Kiki not talking to him because he really did feel bad but also, he couldn't help but think that it was kind of her fault too, after all if she would have just told the guy no...

When he voiced that though Larissa snapped at him. Larissa was very upset at the whole thing and she didn't have a problem with letting everyone know that her best friend not talking to her boyfriend's best friend was really starting to get to her, she was happy that Kiki at least talked to her but she was slowly turning back into the Kiki she use to be. She corrected everyone's grammar, she was acting snobby and she was always reading. Which meant she was completely ignoring everyone around her. It had taken a lot of work to get Kiki to loosen up and it was looking like it would be even harder this time.

"Alright, everyone gather around." It was almost ten at night and everyone was excited about how close they were to opening. Darbus stood on the stage, clipboard in hand, her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. They all stopped what they were doing and ran over to hear what she had to say.

"As you all should know, we open tomorrow night. Which means actors get plenty of sleep and no soda or carbonated drinks, or coffee. Tech people, get your rest and wear black." Darbus looked at her clip board. "So.. begone!" They all scrambled up and got their stuff together so they could leave.

"Kiki." Jimmie walked over to her. She looked at him with dull eyes, not really caring. "Do you want to hang out tonight? reherse?" He asked. She didn't say anything, just turned and walked away. Jimmie clenched his jaw and looked at Donny and Larissa who were packing up their stuff. "Is she ever going to talk to me again?"

"I wouldn't." Larissa chirped, "Bye baby." She kissed Donny and started off.

"This is really starting to make me mad." Jimmie said to Donny who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Larissa's been really... cold... lately too."

"Dude she just kissed you."

"Yeah, but she acts cold, like it's my fault you royally screwed up."

"Shut up Dion." Jimmie snapped, picking up his bag and stalking off in annoyance. He knew it was his fault, well not entirely, but he knew it was his fault that Kiki was mad at him, and that really bothered him. He headed home and walked in through the side door like he did everyday, slamming it behind him.

"James Zara if you slam that door one more time... what's wrong?" Lily Zara turned from her place at the kitchen counter, mixing a bowl of... something.

"Stupid things." Jimmie muttered, tossing his backpack into the living room and sitting down at the kitchen table, grabbing a cookie from the plate in the center of the table.

"Anything I can help with?" Lily asked, putting down the bowl. "Jenny! Get in here and spoon out these cookie!" Jennifer, one of Jimmie's two younger siblings came out and went to the bowl, ready to scoop. Lily wiped her hands on her apron and sat down. "Okay, what's up?" Jimmie sighed, telling his mom... most... of the story. He told her about the whole blow up with the jersey, and how Kiki was quitting basketball and wouldn't speak to him. He did, however, leave out the part about kissing her.

"So now tomorrow we have to do a musical and she can't even stand to look at me." Jimmie finished.

"Me either." Jenny piped up.

"Jennifer." Lily said, looking at her daughter who just smiled and turned back to her cookies. "Anyway, it sounds like a pretty big problem honey. Did you apologize?"

"Yes, in the car..." Though as he thought about it he realized that the words I'm sorry had never actually left his mouth. He looked thoughtful and finally jumped up with a brilliant idea. "Thanks mom!" he kissed her cheek and grabbed another cookie, running out of the room.

"Those are for school!" Jenny yelled after him as he ran up to his room.

The next day everyone was at the school on time, and waiting around backstage, getting dressed and running around like crazy people. Kiki walked past, her costume in her arms, trying to get to the changing rooms. Jimmie, who had already dressed stepped in her way.

"Kiki I really need to talk to you." She just gave him a dead stare and tried to step around him, he moved so she couldn't. "Seriously, I really need to talk to you." Kiki rolled her eyes and faked left, managing to slip past him and slammed the dressing room door behind her. Jimmie shook his head and turned. He still had roughly two hours to get her to talk to him or he'd have to go for the drastic measures and he really wasn't above doing what he had in mind. He ran a hand through his hair and winced as the hair and make up girl, a friend of Tiara's, came over screeching about him messing up his hair.

It was a good play. It was called And She Said... and it was all about falling in love during the summer and the realiztion that you'd have to part ways when the summer was over. It was a really good musical written by a girl at the school. Her named was Tracy Scott. The Final curtain closed and Darbus stood up on stage, asking everyone to wait a moment.

"Weren't they great? Well they're not done yet. You see here in the East High Theatre Department we believe, that if you do not remember your past, you can never truly succeed in the future. With that in mind my assitant director, Larissa Mickowitz, and I put this little preformance together for you all." She looked to the front row where Sharpay and Zeke sat with Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Martha, Gabriella and Troy. All of them looked at each other completely confused about what it could be.

Larissa sat at the piano and Donny came over to sit next to her as she played.

"It's our last chance, to share the stage  
Before we go our separate ways  
High school wasn't meant to last forever  
Its our last chance, for us to shine  
To bring you music one more time  
So come on, come on, come on (Come on, come on, come on)  
Come on, come on, come on."

Then everyone's attention was drawn to the stage as the curtain rose to the gym scene they had made for the year before and Donny jumped up to get in his place in the middle. As the cheerleaders did their thing.

"W-I-L-D, Wildcats, you know we are  
W-I-L-D, Wildcats, come on, come on  
East High boys, lets make some noise  
W-I-L-D-, Wildcats, nows the time" They ran out of the way for the players.

"This is the last time to get it right,  
This is our last chance to make it our night  
We gotta show what were all about,  
Team, work together  
This is the last chance to make our mark  
History will know who we are  
This is the last time to make it count,  
Its Now or Never! Yeah!"

They lifted the basketball background to show a painted canvas of what they'd had last year for Ryan bit and it was Kyle McCall, but in a blue outfit.

"I Want It All!  
I want it, want it, want it!  
The fame and the fortune and more  
I want it all!  
I want it, want it, want it,  
I gotta have my star on the door  
I want the world, nothing less  
All the glam and the press  
Only giving me the best reviews  
I Want It All, Want It All, Want It All,  
Want It All, Want it All!  
(Kick it girls!)  
I Want it All, Want it All, Want it All  
Want it All, Want it ALL!  
My band, thank you, East High, you're amazing, good night!"

Backstage Kiki was all set in the new outfit. She was heading over to the other side of the stage where she was suppose to enter.

"Keeks." Jimmie walked out. Kiki actually stopped and turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can I just talk to you?" He asked. She shook her head and turned, going to her side of the stage. Jimmie sighed and grabbed Donny's arm as he went to run by. "Dion... I need your help.."

The curtain opened to the balcony scene from last year and Kiki walked out to the cheers of her older brother and sister, was well as the rest of the crowd.

"Ooo, yeah, ooh, yeah  
I gotta lot of things, I have to do  
All these distractions, our futures coming soon  
Were being pulled, a hundred different directions  
But whatever happens,I know i've got you  
You're on my mind, you're in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are  
We'll be alright, even if were miles apart" She turned and Jimmie didn't come out.

"Even if we're Miles apart!" She tried again.

"Either this is on purpose or this kid doesn't know his cue even after two years." Ryan whispered.

"Even if we're Miles, and miles and miles apart!" When he still didn't appear she looked to Lariss who shrugged, finally after a moment Jimmie jumped out with the same gusto he had last time, but this time instead of looking like a pirate pimp he was in the jeans and shirtless. On his chest and stomach it said I'm sorry Kiki in bright red lipstick and when he turned around it said please come back, forgive me? Kiki started at him in shock until she realized they were still singing.

"All, I wanna do, is be with you, be with you" He sang. When Kiki managed to get the ability back she joined in.

"Theres nothing we can do  
Just wanna be with you"

"Only you" Jimmie pointed to his 'paint' with a questioning look.

"No matter where life takes us  
Nothing can break us apart" She tried to keep a straight face but finally laughed and nodded. Jimmie did a little victory dance while still singing.

"I just wanna be with You!" He finished. She looked over at Darbus who held what Jimmie was suppose to wear. Darbus tossed up the shirt and Kiki caught it, handing it to Jimmie and they did the rest of the song until the end. When they had sang the last line they headed back and Kiki was still laughing.

"You are completely insane." She informed him.

"I know, it's part of my charm." He winked. She shook her head and they looked out at the stage as Tiara got ready to do her song.

"You know... this isn't really a proper tribute." She said thoughtfully. Jimmie looked at her with a frown.

"What do you mean." She just smiled at him

"Watch and learn Zara. I am, after all, Sharpay's sister." She turned and hurried off.

Onstage Tiara was doing her song, she was finally getting her shot.

"Whos that girl? She's so fine  
Whos that girl? I dont recognize  
Whos that girl? She looks so good, yeah  
Guess we've never really noticed, but weve probably should" The guys sang.

"Big fun!  
On the night of nights, the night of nights, tonight!  
Let's dance, on the night of nights, you know were gonna do it right!" Tiara danced and did her little part.

"It's gonna be our night!" Kiki came out on stage. Tiara looked over and did a double take with anger.

"To remember!" Kiki gave her little wave and the two battled a la Sharpay and Tiara the year before, but this year they weren't sunk into the trap door, they just got a standing ovation.

"Stay out of my locker." Kiki snapped turning on her heel and walking offstage.


	20. The End?

Okay I suck. I'm not even going to pretend otherwise, but, but, but here's the last chapter yay! Umm... I am probably going to work on Belly up soon. Also I'm going to start putting one of my old stories up on here because it bacame pretty popular on the old account so... I'm not dead!!!

Disclaimer: Alright, I own nothing okay? My Lawyers said I can still Claim Larissa and Kiki but they'll be forced to sue me themselves if I try to claim anything else... curses

Chapter 20!

It was all over. The lights had gone down, the sets were being taken down and the theater was empty. Kiki walked out of the backstage and onto the apron, just looking around, thinking about what the hell had just happened. She couldn't seem to stop smiling though.

"Kiki?" She looked back and found a brown haired boy with tank skin and bright blue eyes walking towards her.

"Yes?" She asked. The guy smiled at her.

"I've been dying to meet you ever since my dad told me there was a girl on the basketball team." Kiki took a moment to realize what that meant.

"Oh! You must be Troy." She walked over to him, meeting him halfway. "Rocketman goes on and on about you." She smiled. Troy laughed and shrugged.

"Yeah, he kind of idolized me last year."

"Which isn't creepy at all." Kiki rolled her eyes. Troy laughed again and nodded.

"yeah but... that's Rocketman for you, he doesn't do anything halfway... as you well know." He made a hand gesture to indicate the whole lipstick incident. Kiki nodded

"That's kind of what's awesome about him though." She admitted.

"That's one word for it." Kiki laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "So you're seriously Sharpay and Ryan's sister?"

"Yup."

"You're little Kiely."

"I really hate that name but yes, that's me."

"I remembered playing basketball with you when you were... wow about eight." Kiki laughed.

"Yeah I remember it too, that's what got me so into it, the insatiable urge to beat you someday." She said honestly.

"Wanna play?" He asked. She looked at him and after a minute she nodded.

"You're on." Kiki smirked, they looked at each other a moment before racing to the gym for a celebratory basketball game.


End file.
